


The ones to live  for

by bloodrose28



Category: Steroline - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV), caroline forbes - Fandom, stefan salvatore - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, The Originals - Freeform, Vampire Diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrose28/pseuds/bloodrose28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Damon have just died. Stefan has had a ruff time. Caroline decides to get past it together. Will their friendship grow into something more? Its time for Caroline to get passed her insecurities, and Stefan might be the one to get her passed it. Just in time for them to find a way to get Damon (First story. Please leave reviews) BTW. I haven't finished watching the originals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. After Oblivion

**This is my first story. I also have it on Fan fiction.net . please leave a review and let me know what you think. thank you :) ******

Chapter 1 

The moon was shining bright and it was getting cold. Her arms were still wrapped around him. He just lost two important people in his life. She understood, she had thought she lost him a couple hours ago and she just lost bonnie. So imagine the pain. She was relieved he was here and alive, but she was sad to see him like this. The setting was calming but they've been sitting for hours. She stood up. 

"Come on. I will take you home. You can't stay here forever." She stuck out her hand. He sat back up straight. He looked at it but looked down again. 

"Um... It's fine. You can go. I think I'm going to stay here for a while." The tears were still on his face and you can see the trail it left. His eyes were red. He couldn't look at her eyes for some reason. 

She sat down again. Their shoulders were touching. "I'm not leaving you here alone. Yo-" 

"Care stop... I just want to be alone. It's... it hurts. He was my brother. Yes, we had tension and a lot of drama. Yes, he killed a lot of people and took the love of my life right before my eyes. I came to hate a lot of the things he did but I never came to hating him. He was the only family member I had left. Lexi... Lexi was one of the best people I've ever met. She was my best friend. She was there for me and watched over me when she died... when I think of them I just think about turning it off. I don't want to feel this pain anymore" 

She looked at him but he still looked down. "No, I'm not leaving you. I lost Bonnie, again. This time it's for good. I want to just cry my eyes out and it doesn't help that I'm talking about her but I'm trying to be strong. Even when it just happened and I have all the time in the world to grieve. I need to be strong" She grabbed his hand and he looked up at her, but still not at her eyes. She wiped the tears on his face. "There was a time where you barely remembered me but you still wanted to be there for me. I can't make you forget the people you've lost, but I'll help you remember the good times you've had and help you. But I can't do that if you don't let me. "He finally looked at her eyes. She gave a weak smile. "Don't turn it off. You're there when I need you, and somehow you always make me feel better. Let me be there for you." 

He stared at her. She was holding her breath waiting for him to say or do something. He sighed. And mouthed the words okay. He stood up and turned to look at her still sitting. She gave another weak smile and stood up. She was trying to be strong but that was the last thing she was. She wiped the tears that were making her mascara run. 

They got inside the car. Caroline was going to drive "I just want some scotch and get wasted. Forget about today even if it's for a little while." 

The car ride home was quiet. Stefan closed his eyes the whole ride. Caroline parked in front of the house. They both just sat there. The silence was overwhelming and Caroline began to cry. Stefan looked at her confused and worried. 

"Care, what happened?" 

"It's just.... I thought I wouldn't be as sad because I've lost Bonnie before. But, it still hurts. Especially when I know that she's not there looking after me as a ghost or for anyone. She's gone. Oh gosh and Damon. He wasn't my favorite person but he still helped us in a way he could. And he loved Elena. But most important he was your brother. Lexi, she was great. There for you more than I ever wished I could be. I'm sorry about everything. And I'm sorry that you died for me... it's just. Everything is happening too quickly. I. . ." 

"Caroline breath" He interrupted. She didn't know she was holding her breath. She sighed and took a big breath. "It's not your fault. I risked my life for you. That was my choice. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I" He brushed her face " Come inside" 

They sat on the couch together. Her head was on his shoulder. He held her hand on her lap and had half a cup empty of Scotch. Caroline was already asleep. He looked at the fire place. He placed his drink on the side table. He slowly closed his eyes. He woke up an hour later. Caroline was still there. He stood up and picked up her sleeping body. He walked to his room and laid her on his bed. He took off her shoes and jacket. He changed into his PJs and went to sleep on his bed. 

The next morning Caroline woke up to realize where she was. She laid there. Stefan's arm was wrapped around her waist, his head against her neck. Her back was to his front and she felt their legs wrapped together. She turned her body to look at his face. She remembered the last time, they cuddled in a car. He was still asleep. She stared at his face. He looked peaceful even when she knows he wasn't. But to her he was beautiful even when awake. She zoned out and remembered that dream she had yesterday. Only it wasn't a dream. She wanted to do something to keep them in their memories. 

She had an idea. 


	2. 2. The ones to live for

Chapter 2

**Stefan's P.O.V**

Stefan woke up and saw Caroline asleep. She was facing him. He untangled from her and sat on the corner of the bed. If Damon was here he would make a snotty comment of how he slept with Caroline or something immature. He stood up and walked into Damon's room. It's weird how everything is his now. The house was so quiet. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize how hungry he was. He paced back and forth in the room. He thought maybe it's time to break his diet. He didn't care anymore. It'll make him stronger.

He went down to the cooler and opened it. He grabbed a blood bag and held it in front of his face. Maybe he can control it. Damon did always tease him about human blood. He opened it and drank it empty. The urge was so strong and it got stronger so he opened another and drank that one too. He closed his eyes. He was so close to controlling it. But he didn't want to stop. He just wanted to forget about the world. He wanted something fresh, like right from the source. He left the house. He went down the road. He wasn't thinking straight. It was empty so he stood right in the middle of the road. A car came and it stopped immediately and walked right into the driver's car.

"Dude, get out of my car!"

Stefan dug his teeth right into his neck. He stopped and took a breath. The guy screamed. Stefan ignored him and started talking.

"Why do you get to live?" the guy was losing conscious. "He was happy, he didn't deserve that. He deserves to be here with me like he always has. Why do you get to live and he can't?" Stefan dug his teeth again and killed him. The guy's head fell on his lap; Stefan panicked and put it back on his neck.

He got out of the car.

He saw a girl jogging. She stopped and her face was surprised. She saw the dead guy in the car. Stefan looked at her. She ran but he caught up to her.

...

She didn't realize she had gone back to sleep. When she woke up she noticed Stefan wasn't there anymore. She didn't feel like getting up and searching for him. All she keeps thinking about was Bonnie. Everything kept going back and forth. One minute she's okay the next she was sad again. She looked at her phone and she realized she had 6 missed calls and two text messages from Elena and one missed call from her mom. She looks at the messages.

_"Caroline. Where are you? He's gone and so is Bonnie. I need you. I need to talk to someone. Please, I don't want to be alone. I'm in the dorm."_

_"Please Caroline. Answer your phone. It hurts so much. I can't do this anymore. I can't stop crying. . I miss him so much. How's Stefan? He must be going crazy. Um, if you can, call me back tomorrow I think I'm gonna go to bed ."_

Caroline puts the phone down. She frowns. She can tell Elena's broken. She puts her shoes on and jacket. She walked to the living room but Stefan was no where to be found. She was curious to know where he was but maybe he just went to go get some rabbit alone or something.

She went to the dorm in and found Elena on the bed. Her pillow was wet .She reached for her shoulder and Elena woke up suddenly. Caroline sat on the edge of the bed.

"Caroline?" Elena's eyes were wide open. They were a bright red and her nose was stuffed.

"HI "Caroline said with a weak smile. Just seeing Elena's face made her want to cry. Elena sat up and looked down at her hands. She began to weep. Caroline wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. We are going to get them back. But right now everyone just needs to get through these days. I'll find a way."

"It hurts." She said barely able to make out the words.

"I know" Caroline looked into her eyes. "It hurts like hell. I wanna cry every minute of today and the day just started. Its best to grieve but I can't just sit and do nothing. I will try to get them back. I promise." Not even she believed what she was saying.

"How's Stefan? Where's Stefan?'' She wiped her tears and looked down.

"I don't know he wasn't in his house this morning. He's not doing so well."

Elena grabbed Caroline's hands. "Caroline. I see the way he looks at you. He cares about you... a lot. He trusts you and I trust you too. Please promise me you won't hurt him and that you'll always be there for him. He's not himself when something's wrong and he can't do anything about it. He... we all lost Damon. And he lost Lexi too. And even Bonnie. Please, just make sure nothing happens to him." Elena sighed "I can't lose Stefan too."

Caroline looked confused. But she shook her head. The way he looked at her? She and Elena went to Matt's house. Caroline decided to go back to Stefan's. While she was walking she heard a scream. She ran to the sound and saw Stefan about to sink his teeth into a girl. Caroline tackled him to the ground. He was caught off guard. He looked at her with shocker and relieved that she stopped him on time. She ran to the girl and looked into her fearful eyes.

"You won't remember any of this. You were jogging home. "The girl smiled then continued running. Caroline looked to Stefan upset. She frowned "What are you doing, especially where anyone can see you?"

"No one saw me." He looked down. His face went back to normal.

"No but they could have, Stefan." She walked up to him and looked up at him. "This is not the way to do this and forget about everything. You can't let yourself go and go against what you believe in." She looks at the guy in the car. "This, this isn't you. Not anymore. I won't let it be you. You need to trust me. "She turns back to him and puts her hands on his face "We will get them back. Don't let go of your humanity."

"How are you doing this? You just lost your best friend. How are you so strong? Yesterday you were sad and now you're mood is different. How do you know they'll come back?"

She was quiet for a second. "I don't, Stefan. But that's what's helping me. I'm not strong. But it helps me to know I tried to get them back. Even if I can't, they were still there for us. They never gave up. So for me to not try, that's not me. Not anymore. "

At first, he looked at her confused but then he smiled. She saw the softness in his eyes. It made her calm down a little. She hugged him then let go. She stepped back. "I was planning something for tomorrow, but Ima just do it today. Can you help me?"

Caroline told everyone to meet up at where they had Bonnie's funeral before they had brought her to life. She and Stefan had set up around the stump. They put chairs around it and a table near it the chairs. Stefan didn't know what was going on. He was just listening to Caroline's order. Caroline had ran to his house to get something. He stayed there waiting. She came back before everyone got here. There were snacks on the table and a candle on each chair.

They all stood around. Alaric, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan and Caroline were there.

"What is all this?" Elena looked around confused as did everyone else. Her eyes were puffy.

"Well I didn't want you all staying inside your house all day. This is a remembrance till you've passed out from vodka and scotch day. "Everyone was still quiet. Caroline looked awkwardly around. "Look, I feel like we should talk about the good times and keep them in our memories. They would want us to be smiling or move on or something. I brought candles just in case it got dark." They all sat and Caroline played a soft music in the background. The candles made the scene beautiful. "I'll start."

...

Some shared a memory or two. Jeremy talked about the time he went on his first date with Bonnie. Alaric talked about a bet he made with Damon, He lost of course. Stefan talked about the time he and Lexi went to Montana just to find the right leather jacket. Then after all that trouble she lost it an hour later.

"You know..." said Caroline. Stefan looked at her. She took a drink of scotch. She was looking down. He saw her beautiful smile. He was sitting across from her. "The day I met Bonnie, there was a kid who had taken mine and Elena's doll. He managed to hang it on the ceiling fan. Bonnie was new but she didn't care. She pushed him to the ground. Got a pair a scissors and somehow got it down. All before the teacher saw anything. The kid was crying. The teacher didn't believe him when he said Bonnie did it."

Elena laughed. "I remember that. Gosh we were so little. Remember that dance us three used to do in third grade. What was it called?"

"Happy jiggle jump dance! Wow I remember that. How did it go?" They both stood up and started dancing. Stefan was staring at them making a fool of themselves. He looked at Caroline. She looked herself. Happy and somehow made everyone smile. He doesn't know how she does it but he feels much better. Damon's gone but he's still his memory. He will bring them back too. Just like Caroline said they would. Elena sits down. "I'll be back. I'm really hungry. I have some blood bags in the car." Caroline walks to the car. Stefan stands and heads to the car too. Caroline turns surprised. "Oh, hey. You want one?" He can tell she quickly regretted it when she said that. Stefan shook his 'no'.

"I don't know how you do it but you somehow made everyone smile. I came to say thank you. I didn't think I would get through this but then you prove me wrong."

"Oh, it's no big deal." She puts the empty bag inside the car.

"No, Care. You were right. They wouldn't give up on us. We are going to get them back. Before all that happened I had a conversation with Lexi." Stefan walks up to Caroline. Their faces are inches away. "She kept mentioning your name and me going on a date with you and how I don't see it. I didn't know what she was talking about but now I do. I look at your face and I feel relaxed. Like everything is going to be okay. She taught me a lot. She told me there are going to be those people that are worth it. That makes your life worth it. They make you want to live. You're so smart and funny, you can light a room and you are there for me. I trust you so much and I care about you and I feel like you are one of those people." He smiled and kissed her fore head. He looked back into her eyes. "The ones to live for." He leaned closer to her face. Her lips were close to his. She was frozen. It was so easy to just get it over with but before they got to do anything. They heard a clap in the background. Stefan turned to see Klaus there with Rebekah.

"What a show." Klaus looked angry. "Hello, love."

Caroline pulls away. Stefan crosses his arms. Klaus looks at her and shakes his head. "What are you doing here?" Caroline says with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, didn't you hear? I have a hybrid daughter. I hear that you and precious Elena are the cure."

Stefan looks at Caroline. "Great timing." she says sarcastically.


	3. 3.Second Choice

Chapter 3

**(Writers note: Before I used to put "..."indicating that I am switching P.O.V from Caroline and Stefan. I will star writing who's P.O.V it is so it'll be less confusing. I don't really watch The Originals. I do know that Klaus has a baby with Hayley. )**

Stefan's P.O.V

Every one left to their house and Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah came to my house. The car ride could have been better. They all sit in the living room. Caroline and I move away from each other. I see her and Klaus exchanging looks. She looks very uncomfortable. Rebekah breaks the awkward silence.

"Okay. Let's just get this over with. Klaus has decided that he doesn't want his daughter, Hope, to be hybrid. He just wants her to be vampire. Not a werewolf or witch."

I stood up. She's a witch and a vampire? "How is that possible? You can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time."

"Yes, that's what we thought. But Klaus is a hybrid and Hayley is human with were wolf genes and since our mother was a witch. Well you can figure out the rest."

"It's genetics? So she's born with all three? That makes her the most powerful on this earth." This surprised me. Why wouldn't they want her to be powerful?

"Yes. She also grows like a human but like 2x faster. Eventually her body will stop aging" This all comes as a surprise to me. She's human, witch, vampire, were wolf all in one body.

"You said you wouldn't comeback."Caroline whispers to Klaus. But everyone in the room heard it.

"I didn't know that if I left you would try to get with the other Salvatore brothers. What did they have that I didn't? Last time I checked I was the only one who actually put you first. "he whispers back. They both look up noticing that me and Rebekah where watching.

Klaus and Caroline finish there awkward stares. He stands up.

"She was born 4 weeks ago. But she looks about 3 months old. She learns fast too. The witches from the other side have been protecting her. Even though she's a hybrid they don't know how she can be a witch too. They stopped protecting her a couple days ago though. I'm guessing because of the Bennett witch. I want to make her completely human so later on I can make her a vampire and that's all she will be, is a vampire."

Caroline interrupts. "Wait but to be a werewolf and a vampire you have to kill someone and drink there blood."

"Yeah well she did. Her mother." says Rebekah. She shakes her head. "She drank all her blood and ended up killing her. But the witches managed to bring Hayley to life.

"Well I'm sorry. I won't let you hurt Stefan. I won't let you torture him." I smirk at her. But she just looks down. She frowns at me.

"Listen" says Klaus "This is what I want. I won't let her hold that kind of power. Shes my daughter and I put her first" Klaus looks at Caroline "first than anyone."

"Why? So you can be the most powerful again?" Klaus stares at Caroline. He ignores the question. Caroline sighs "If she's the most powerful and has a connection to the dead witches, help me bring Damon, Bonnie, and Lexi back. And we will help you somehow." I agree with Caroline.

"How am I supposed to do that? She's a baby. If the other side is destroyed how am I supposed to figure out where they are?"

"Ask your witches to help you out" Caroline says snotty like.

"What if I don't? You know I can easily make him do something."

" You wont hurt him. If you do then you hurt me and I'm sure you wouldn't do that to me"

"What makes you so sur-"

"Klaus were not going to force him. Remember what Elijah said. They will be doing us a favor. The least we can do is bring his brother, witch, and vampire friend back. " Rebekah looks at me "It's a deal Stefan. I'll let you know what happens. But if it hurts the baby one bit the deal is off. She's immortal but she's human so she doesn't heal as quickly." Klaus looks angry. They both walk out the door without anyone saying anything.

I sit down next to Caroline. She quickly stands up. Something is wrong. Maybe it was the conversation we had earlier or how we were about to kiss. Maybe something through her off, like Klaus.

"Care, what's wrong?" She sits back down but a little further from me. Enough distance that someone can sit between us. She doesn't say anything. I move closer to her but still keep distance. "Talk to me."

"Stefan, earlier when you were going to kiss me, I really wanted you too."

I smiled inside but it quickly went away. I wanted to kiss her too. I was so close to. "So what's the problem? Is it Klaus?"

"No, but Klaus did make me realize. I don't want to keep making mistakes." she turns to look at me "You're my friend, Stefan. My best friend and I didn't want to ruin that. Then we got close and I started to feel, different. But you were with Elena and she was the love of your life. You said it. I just don't want to be someone's second choice. I always am. I don't want to be with someone who I know deep down will always pick Elena. We have a great friendship I don't want to ruin that for something that might not work. "I frowned. Maybe she's right. But it feels different this time. Caroline is not Elena. She's better. We actually got to grow before anything happened. "Stefan, I need to sort out my feelings. I'm confused right now. Ima just go home. I'll always be here for you Stefan. I just need some space. " She stands up but I don't look up at her. I just stare at the fire. I need time to think too. It's like these past days haven't happened. Like what I said to her was oblivion now.

Caroline P.O.V

I open the door but before I walk out I look at him one more time. He's just sitting there. I drive home. I go to my bed and change into my PJ's. Today was a long day. Everything is happening so quickly. I told him how I felt. But I'm still unhappy because I still feel much more towards him. I remember what Elena said but I've always been second to people. Why would this be any different? One time, I just want to be someone's first choice.

I lay down on my bed. My clock says its 2 A.M. that's all? Feels like its gonna be morning soon. I turn of my lamp then I close my eyes.

He smiles at me. His eyes are so beautiful. He puts his lips on mine. I feel my body tremble. They are so soft. He pushes me against the wall and pins my wrist to the wall above my head. He pulls away. He gives an adorable smile. He lets go of my wrist and I put my hands on his face. I tackle him to the bed. He ends up on top of me though. I roll over but he refuses to let me go on top I roll again and now I'm on him. I sit up and look down at him. I give him a smile that he's been defeated. He laughs. He's so beautiful. He mouths the words 'I love you'. He smiles at me and it warms my heart. Nothing can ruin this moment.

I wake up gasping so I sit up. My room is dark. I lay back down. I wish I hadn't woken up. That felt like the happiest time I've ever had. He said 'I love you'. But none of that was real. I wish that wasn't a dream. I wish he had stopped me from leaving his house. To tell me not to go. To tell me that I was crazy for what I said. That he wanted me as bad as I wanted him. But he didn't. He didn't even say goodbye. Tears roll down my face. I wish he loved me like I loved him.

.

**Okay so I know this isn't that long. I want the next chapter to be more with Steroline moments in it. I cut it here because it's been almost a month since I updated. I'll write more in the next chapter. I just didn't want to rush them... even though she kind of just admitted that she loves him. Please leave me a review to help me. Thank you. (:**

**What do you guys think about Caroline? Do you think she was right to tell Stefan that?**


	4. 4. Without even realizing it

Chapter 4

**(The song for this story is Ed Sheeran- Kiss me ... You'll see it throughout the story. I literally only heard this song while writing it. It was on a loop. I wanted this chapter to be more on Stefan's P.O.V. Please leave a review. Thank you)**

Stefan's P.O.V

I was on my bed. I was just thinking about what Caroline said. I had nothing to say and I don't know how to feel. I wanted her but I didn't want to ruin this friendship either. It's the only real thing I have. That's only thing keeping me stable... and the only person that can make me happy. I remembered what I told her and I still feel the same even though I was a little drunk. The more I thought the more I couldn't help but ask myself. Do I love her enough to put everything at risk, to actually see if I can have something special with someone who makes me happy and have something real that the universe didn't force.

A week has passed. I still haven't heard from Rebekah. I haven't seen Caroline since that day she told me she needs time. All I want right now is to see her. Elena has invited me to Mystic Grills karaoke night. She said I have to come because she's been crying this whole week and she needs to get out. Maybe I'll see Caroline. She's all I've been thinking about. I try not to because we are only friends and I shouldn't feel this way but I do. I put on blue jeans and a Black V neck t-shirt.

I walk into Mystic Grill with Elena. I see Caroline alone. She sees us at the door. She looks at both of us and frowns a little then looks down again. Elena is still searching for Caroline.

"Oh, there she is. Caroline!" we walk towards her. Elena smiles and Caroline puts on a smile. They hug.

Caroline gives me a weak smile. "Hi, Stefan" She hugs me. She was about to let go but I held her for a second longer. I release her. She looks at me then turns to Elena. She's still thinking about that night. We all sit down. I'm across from her. She and Elena are talking about some girl's hairstyle. Jeremy finally shows up and I'm no longer the only guy here.

Caroline P.O.V

Elena's talking to me but all I can think about was Stefan sitting across from me. I haven't talked to him since. I don't know why I'm still sad. Maybe it's because my emotions are all mixed up from Bonnie and Damon's death. I went to sleep crying that night the next day not as much. Then these couple of days I've been doing okay, until now. I realized Elena's been trying to catch my attention. The waiter had asked me what drink I wanted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I have water with a slice of lemon? "She nodded. I looked at Stefan and he smiles. Everyone ordered their drink. He got water as well. We all talked about Klaus and Rebekah making witches do a spell to bring back Damon and Bonnie and Lexi. We also talked about how powerful Hope was. We all ordered our food. Everyone ate all their food. I ate most of my burger. I wasn't that hungry.

The music they played was lovely. They played most of my favorite song. They started playing a slow song. Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. Stefan stood up. He walked to where I was sitting. I think he noticed I wasn't really into the conversation.

**_Settle down with me .Cover me up .Cuddle me in .Lie down with me_ **

"Dance with me." He stuck out his hand. I hesitated but then I took it. We walked to the dance floor. He had his hands on my waist and I placed my head on his shoulder with my arms around his neck. We danced slowly to the amazing voice that was played. I've listened to this song on a loop.

**_My heart's against your chest. Your lips pressed to my neck_ **

"Look Caroline. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you before you left."

"It's okay. You didn't have to say anything."

"No, Caroline. You're not acting like yourself." I pick up my head to look at him.

**_I've fallen for your eyes but they don't know me yet_ **

"Hurting you is the last thing I want to do, Care."

"You didn't do anything. I hurt myself for putting myself and you in that position. We're friends Stefan. I told you to give me space and you did. It just hurts because I care about you so much" he held me tighter and closer to him. He kissed my fore head. I put my head on his shoulder again

_**But I'm cold as, the wind blows. So hold me in your arms** _

We were both quiet throughout the song "I'm just confused. This week has sucked. This is the only moment where I feel relaxed." I am so happy to hear him say that even though nothings changing and I still feel this empty hole inside me which makes me sad again. I stopped dancing.

"Me too but seeing you again. Its... it just bothers me that we've never had anything more than a friendship and it affects me this much. Maybe it's because I've been trying to find someone who loves me and will actually see themselves with me for a long time and won't take advantage of me and will accept me for me. I'm mumbling. But for now I won't let this take over my night." The song was over so I got on stage. I decided I'm going to sing a song.

Stefan's P.O.V

I watched as Caroline went on stage. She introduced herself. I was still standing where we were dancing. She started singing some Britney Spears song. She looked happy up there. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I decided to walk back to the table. I watched her from there. She's amazing. She finished her song. She smiled and waved to the crowd. They wanted more. She sung another song. This one is much slower. It was stay with me by Sam Smith. She changed up the lyrics a little bit. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a black skirt with a floral shirt that's cut half way. What are those called: Crop shirt? ...Crop top? I don't know. Her hair is let down and its curled. I can watch her for hours. She finishes her song then gets off the stage. She walks to the table. I smirk at her. She looked at me and gave a hint of a smile.

Everyone danced after. Me and Caroline laughed and had a good time the rest of the night. She compelled the bartender to give us a bottle of Scotch. Every once in a while id just look at her and admired how happy she makes others. It was getting late so we all decided it was time to leave. I was going to drive Elena and Jeremy back to Matt's house.

I hug Caroline goodbye. This time she hung on a second extra. "Bye Caroline." She looked like she didn't want me to go. I hug her again. "I had a great time with you."

"Me too" She looked confused. She got into her car and drove away.

I drove Elena and Jeremy then went home. I sat on the edge of my bed. I didn't want to leave Caroline either. I changed in to sweat pants and a tank top. I lay in my bed. An hour has passed and I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to see her. I decide to drive to her house. I need to tell her how I feel. I go to her bedroom window outside. I hear her crying inside. I open it and she gasps. I go inside.

"Stefan?" I can hear her confused voice. Her phone is playing the same song we danced to.

"What's wrong, Care?"

I sit on the edge of her bed. It's dark in here. But the light outside helps me see her face a little.

"Oh gosh, this is embarrassing." I get under the sheets with her. I didn't know she was this sad. I wiped her tears. "Stefan. That night when I said those things I just wanted you to tell me that I was wrong. Make me feel like not every guy will give up on me. I can't explain how I feel... and I also miss Bonnie" She looks up at me "No offense, but what are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you how I feel. Caroline, that night I regretted not going after you. I hated that I made you feel like you would never come first. I told you this already. Caroline, you make me happy. Today was the happiest I've been this week. I don't wanna see you sad anymore." I pause. She looks down. I want her to know what I say is true "Caroline, I want you and I'll take you anyway I can get. Yes I loved Elena and I still care about her. But Caroline, don't think you come second. I didn't run to you because Elena left me and you were my back up. That'd be you coming second. You come first, Caroline. Always have in a way. I moved on from Elena. She and I are going to just stay friends. You know that"

"How do you know it won't happen again?" I pause. I have so many reasons for why that would never happen again.

"Because I met someone new, slowly got to know her. Fell madly in love with her beauty and personality, and moved on. And now I'm realizing it." She looked up quickly remembering what she had told me at prom. She smiled and shook her head. I leaned in and I put my lips to hers. "oh and because I wanted to be able to join the 'I kissed Caroline Forbes' club. Who knew Id get in the club before Enzo did." She opens her mouth in shock.

"Shut up"she smiles and I kiss her again. She kissed me back passionately.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love.** _

Her lips were soft. It felt like electricity running through our body. I end up on top of her so I spun so it'll be the other way around... I felt her smile against my lips. I stopped to catch my breath. The blanket was tangled between us.

She laughed. "Hold on" She tried to get the blanket off of her to fix it. She laid it down flat on the bed. She got under the blanket and I did too.

I smiled "okay this is better." She got on top of me. She laughed down at me. I looked up at her with my hands on her waist. She's so beautiful even after she cried. Who knew that this how it would be? I still haven't said the three words that I've been dying to say. She leaned down and kissed me. My stomach felt weird. This is one of the best days. She made me realize how I felt. I feel safe and loved and like I won't be alone now that Damon and Lexi are gone. She's been there for me through it all. Just three words can change everything. She lies by my side facing me. I looked at her.

"I love you." I smiled then pulled her close to me.


	5. 5. No longer Supernatural

Chapter 5

Caroline P.O.V

I get butterflies in my stomach and all I can do is smile. He pulled me close to him but I can still look right into his eyes. He said he loved me. My body was filled with joy. Maybe this one won't leave me. He's always been first for me.

"And I was afraid to say it because I've loved someone before and it didn't go so when I didn't get to see you this week it made me realize how I felt, it just took you to get the words out of me. I didn't know if you felt the same but I came here because even if you didn't, nothing would stop me from saying it to you" he added.

"I love you, Stefan. I'll always be there for you." I said without thinking. It came out easier than I expected. The light of the moon helps me see his face. He smiles then closes his eyes. I put my head on his chest.

"I know you do and it feels so much better to hear you say it. But I've heard those words before. I just home you keep it" The room got quiet. I feel his chest going up and down. His heart beat calms me down. I look up at him.

"Does that mean we're together now?" He laughs. I smile knowing I caused it. His laughs can my day.

"I'll think about it" he teases then smiles again.

I lay my head back on his chest. His arm is wrapped around me. I can't help but keep moving. I look up again. His eyes were closed but he was still awake because he smirked. I put my lips to his. He kisses back but harder. I put my hand on his cheek. I lie back on his chest and actually close my eyes this time. He grips me tighter. This moment was better than I had in my dream because it's real. He's my best friend and I love him.

It got really hot in my room. The sun was shining through the window. But I didn't want to open my eyes because I'll be blinded. I was laid on my chest and Stefan wrapped around me like a blanket, his head on my shoulder and his arm wrapped around my waist. I tried to turn without waking him. He shifted but his arm still around my waist. I can still see his face. His eyes are closed. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. I smile remembering about last night. I can watch him sleep for hours.

"Are you watching me sleep? That's kind of creepy." he says almost whispering. His eyes were still closed.

"I wasn't watching you sleep" I say nervously, not believing what I'm saying. He turns his head and opens his eyes slightly "Okay, but it's not creepy. I... I find you very peaceful when you sleep. I like peaceful Stefan"

"Well, creepy Caroline isn't so bad either. Just as long as she doesn't go from watching me sleep to watching me shower" he smiles.

I laugh then smack him on his shoulder. "Hey, I don't see what's wrong with watching you take a shower. It might be hot." He laughs. "Though I'd prefer being in there instead of watching from a distance" He leans in to kiss me.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to kissing you and Ill consider that." he nods and I smile. "By the way how's your mom? Is she still in the hospital?"

"Yeah, she's doing well. They released her three days ago. She decided to go on vacation or something. I don't know when she's coming back. But I understand she just needs time away from all this. "Stefan nods. He looks down. "What's wrong?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I'm just getting impatient. I still haven't heard from Klaus or Rebekah. I had hoped that they'll find Damon and Bonnie and Lexi so I was fine. I was trying to do my own thing. But I'm still here not being able to do anything. I just want them to be here."

"They'll find a way. Don't think about that right now. What you are going to do right now, is go home. Make us some breakfast. When I finish showering here I'll go over there. Then we will plan the rest of the day. That's if you're not busy." I smile. He smiles back then sighs.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs?"

"With fruits" I smile and lean in to kiss him. "Or I'll just bring the fruits."

"Okay." he says but we are still lying in bed. I laugh.

"Wow, we can get a lot of things done like this." I stand up. He lays there staring at me. "As much as I love seeing you in my bed, I need to get in the shower and you have breakfast to make. I also don't want to spend the day in my house." He groans then stands up. I quickly make my bed. He is still standing by my bed.

"Well aren't you going to walk me to the door?" I laugh.

"Or you can go out the way you came in" I say pointing to the window. He smiles then walks towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist. He leans in to kiss me. I stop. "Nope, we aren't doing this. Then well never get anything done. I'll see you at your house. " I walk him to the door. I kiss him goodbye then close the door. I smile to myself.

I go up to my room in to my closet. I decide to put on black skinny jeans and a floral blouse from Forever 21. I also picked out an outfit for later. Just in case we go out somewhere. I decide to take my casual blue dress with black wedges. I have clothes over at Stefan's too. I take a quick shower, blow dry then curl my hair. After I changed I grab some fruit from my fridge. I sliced strawberries, kiwis, blueberries and raspberries. On my way to Stefan's all I can think about was last night. Who knew that I and Stefan was gonna end up together? It still hasn't passed through my head. I'm just glad he ended up with this Caroline instead of obnoxious only cares about herself Caroline. I hated myself back then. Whatever, that's over with.

Stefan's P.O.V

I took a quick shower. While I was picking out my clothes I heard a noise coming from Damon's room. I quickly put on my pants then go to his room. I see Elena sleeping on his bed. She has Damon's jacket in her arms. What is she doing here? I clear my throat and she turns around.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" she yawns then looks at me.

"I... didn't want to be in Matt's house anymore. I just wanted to get as close to Damon as I can get. Would you mind if I stayed here." I look to the side. Her luggage was already here.

"I guess not. I'm making breakfast soon and Caroline is coming over. Do you want to join us?" In the back of my head I'm just hoping she says no but I'm polite so of course I'm going to invite her. I just thought it was gonna be me and Caroline, but if it makes her feel better than sure why not.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not, it's just breakfast.""

"It's fine. I'm not really hungry right now. Ima just sleep a little longer. Thank you though."

I nod then head down to the kitchen. I start making the batter and decide to add chocolate chips. I put on some Bon Jovi and start humming. The bacon is almost done and I finish with the pancakes. I crack some eggs on the frying pan. A couple minutes later I hear footsteps.

"Nice dance moves." I turn to see Caroline smiling holding a bowl off fruit. She places it on the table. She takes off her jacket then walks towards me. I smile back at her. She looks cute. I turn around and continue cooking. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my back. Then she steps back. I turn around. She smirks and I lean in to kiss her. I felt a drop of oil jump on my back. I flinched, accidentally biting Caroline's lip. I laughed.

"I'm sorry." I say. Her lip bleed but then it healed. She giggled.

"It's okay." She set up the table and I placed the breakfast on the table. We both sat and served our food. "So I was thinking that we don't tell people about us just yet. Like Elena is having a hard time without Damon, so for me to do stuff with you almost seems like I'm rubbing it in her face. Let's just wait-"I tell her to whisper. I mouth the words letting her know Elena's up stairs. She looks at me confused. "What? Why?" She whispers

"She didn't want to stay at Matt's anymore so she asked me if she can stay here." I whisper back. "She's sleeping right now so I'm sure she didn't hear us. But I understand what you mean so I won't say a thing. She just wanted to get as close to Damon as she can and this way I can make sure she's okay" She looks down at her food. Then sighs and gives me a smile. I finish my breakfast and Caroline is almost done.

"Wow this is really good. A man who can cook, I got myself a good one "she smiles then lean in to kiss me. "Ima bring up some breakfast for Elena."

"Okay, I'll start washing the dishes."

"No you won't. I'll do that. You made breakfast this is the least I can do. "She smiles then looks at my chest and sighs. "You can put on a shirt. Your abs are distracting." I smile at her. Distracting?

"I'll take that as a compliment."

We both walk up the stairs. I go in my room to get a shirt. I decide to listen to Elena and Caroline's conversation.

"Aw, thanks Care. I'm not really hungry though."

"Elena you need to eat. I brought you a blood bag."

"I can't eat Care. Knowing that Damon and Bonnie are in oblivion, I just want them back. "

"Klaus and Rebekah are trying to find a way."

"And what are we doing? Nothing, we are just sitting here relying on them to find a way."

"Yes your right, but if that doesn't work then we will find another way. We kind of have all the time in the world."

"I don't want to wait any longer. "

"Elena just eat. I'm sure Damon won't want you to starve yourself. And you dying of hunger doesn't help the situation. " The room got quiet.

"Okay."

I walk to Damon's room right when Caroline was walking out. We left Elena in his room. We walk to the living room. I hold her hand. I sit on the couch but she goes to wash the dishes. My phone rings catching me off guard. It was Klaus.

"Hello?"

"Stefan. The witches have found a way to contact the dead witches from where ever they are by using Hopes connections to them. Where ever they are, Damon and Bonnie should be there too."

"Will it hurt the baby?" As much as I wanted my brother back I wasn't going to hurt an innocent child.

"No. She's not the one doing the spell. The witches are just using the connections she has. If they can track the dead witches they can find Damon and Bonnie and pull them out."

"Okay. That's great. When can we do this?"

"The full moon is in two weeks. That's when they have the most power. We will fly there and we will get started. They just need something that belongs to each of them. Don't forget the deal we made."

"No, no. I won't." I pause. "Thank you."

I hang up the phone. Caroline comes back.

"Who was that?" She sits next to me. I wrap my arms around her.

"It was Klaus. They are coming in a couple weeks with some witches to do a ritual to bring back Damon, Bonnie, and Lexi back." Caroline sits up and looks at me with a surprised look.

"Really? Oh my god. We can finally have them back. That's great." I smile at her and she hugs me tight. I'm still shocked. "This calls for a celebration."

"Don't tell Elena though. I want her to be surprised" I whisper. She nods. "How about when they come back we take them out to celebrate."

"Okay." She looks around the house. "Come let's walk around the town. "

It was already the afternoon. It was raining but that didn't stop Caroline. We walked around hand in hand. She didn't want to drive anywhere. We decide to walk to Tyler's... which is Matt's house. On our way we stopped at a store to get warm. It was a little cold. We continue walking. Matt's house was a little far on foot.

"So when do you guys go back to school."

"I don't know. I can go back at any time really. Do you want me to leave already?" I pull her in for an embrace.

"I just got you. Why would I want you to leave?" I kiss her then we continue walking.

We get to Matts. Jeremy and Alaric were there too. I told them about the ritual that supposed to happening a couple weeks. I also told them not to tell Elena what's going on. I don't want her to get her hopes up high. My phone rings. It's Klaus again.

"So I've found something else out"

"What?"

"When Damon, Bonnie, and Lexi return. They will no longer be supernatural. They will all be human again and what happened to Katerina Petrova will soon happen to Lexi and Damon. You better start searching for a cure now. Once they come back they will be quick to leave." he hangs up the phone. I knew getting them back wasn't going to be that easy.


	6. 6. Road Trip

Chapter 6

Stefan's P.O.V

I look at Caroline with a straight face and sigh. This isn't good. Where am I supposed to find a cure for this?

"Stefan, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?"

"Klaus" Matt went to work. Alaric went to Mystic Grill. So it was just Caroline and Jeremy but he went to shower.

"What'd he say?" her face showed that she was concerned.

"He said that when they return they will all be human. So what happened to Katherine will happen to Damon and Lexi."

"Well can't we feed them our blood? There has to be a way to make them a vampire again."

"There's no point in feeding them our blood. They are already prone to the vampire blood. So it won't affect them in anyway. It's like giving a vampire, vampire blood to fill their hunger. It won't do anything"

"So what are we gunna do?"

"I don't know. Tell them to wait till we find a way to change them back. Pretty sure he'll do it for you" I say getting a little jealous.

"We need to tell Elena. Maybe she will help us find a way" I nod my head. She wraps her arms around my shoulder. Jeremy comes in and Caroline and I act natural. We will tell him some other time. Nobody knows we are together. We all decided to go to the boarding house. On our way we told Jeremy what was going on about Damon and Lexi.

"Well why don't we bring Bonnie back in the meantime?"

"Because if we do, we aren't sure Klaus would want to do the ritual again"

Caroline P.O.V

Stefan and I walked into Damon's room. Jeremy was in the living room. Elena was standing by the window. Stefan clears his throat and Elena turns around. She walks to the bed and sits. She had Damon's leather jacket on.

"Elena, we need to tell you something."

I sit next to her. She looks at me. Her eyes are still puffy.

"What is it?"

"Klaus called. He told us that he found a way to bring Damon, Bonnie and Lexi back" she smiled.

"Really, when are they going to do it? When are they coming back?" she was breathing fast.

Stefan quickly comments "There's a problem. Klaus said when they comeback they will be humans again and what happened to Katherine will also happen to Damon and Lexi."

Elena shakes her head in disbelief. She stands up. "No, no. We need to find a way to change them back. We need to do something. I... I need Damon" The tears roll down her face. You can barely understand what she says.

"There's no cure Elena. The full moon is in two weeks. I was going to tell Klaus to not do it anymore, to wa-"

"You're giving up on them. Have you looked for a cure? No, we need to bring him back. He should be here. I need him here." She's holding her breath.

"Elena breath, calm down" Elena vamps speeds to Stefan and pushes him against the wall. Her hand was around his neck.

"No, Stefan. I'm not giving up on him. He never gave up on me. I need him to be here with me." I push Elena off of him.

"Enough, Elena! Leave Stefan alone. We are going to bring them back but not right now. We will find a way" Stefan nods at me. Of course ill protect him.

Elena falls to the ground and starts crying more. I bend down to talk to her.

"Look at me. We are going to find a way. But it could take days, months, or even years"

"No, no. I can't wait that long." She can barely open her eyes. She's breathing very hard.

"Elena you need to start learning to move on. You can't be like this forever. This isn't healthy" she shakes her head. She looks down to the floor.

"I just want him here. I don't want to feel this way anymore... I love him so much. I need him here. I-" The room was quiet all you can hear is Elena sobbing. I felt bad; I wanted to cry with her. She suddenly stops crying. A couple seconds after Stefan walks towards her slowly and bends down. His face looks confused. I stand up.

"Elena. No!" Stefan says. I look at her. What is she doing? He lifts her head up and stares at her eyes. Oh my god. Please tell me she didn't.

She lifts up her head and smirks.

"It's too late. She turned her switch off." Stefan looks angry. Elena stands up. I step closer to her and look right in her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Did you seriously turn it off?" last time she turned it off, I wanted to kill her.

"It's for the better? Isn't it." She looks at both of us. "Gosh it's so much better not to feel anything."

"I can't believe this. You'd rather turn your switch off then to find a way to get Damon back. True love I guess." I'm so mad. Stefan puts his hand on my shoulder. "Elena please turn it ba-"

"No... Are you two together now? Wow Caroline how did you get over the fact that you'll always be second"

I walk up to her. "Alright, Elena, we get it, you turned you switch off. You don't have to be a bit-"she interrupts me.

"I'm just being honest, Care. "She looks at Stefan. "What's wrong Stefan? Don't like what you have." She walks up to Stefan and kisses him quickly. My mouth is open. He pushes her away. Jeremy comes into the room.

"Elen-"he says but I push her against a wall with my arm against her neck.

"I can't believe you. Don't touch him." She turns and I end up being the one on the wall.

"It's okay. I don't want him. I'm just reminding him what he doesn't have any more compared to what he has now. Stefan will always choose me. You're just his back up. But it's okay if he does come back to me. I'm sure you'll be able to move on. Since you think it's so easy." Stefan pulls her arm and pushes her away from me. She trips then she walks out the room. Great, even she says I'm second choice. That flaw will always be there. For some reason I kind of believe what she says. I look down.

"Jeremy, follow her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Stefan says. Jeremy leaves. Stefan walks towards me and hugs me. "Don't listen to what she says. It's not true. I'm in love with you Caroline. You'll always be first. " I give him a weak smile. He kisses me but I quickly pull away.

"Gosh, I'm so mad. Like we didn't have enough problems then she has to go and turn it off." Stefan looks down. I look him in the eyes but he doesn't look back. "Stefan, I'm sorry about all of this. I am not giving up, but I think it's time for you to say good bye to him."

"I did. The night of your remembrance till you've passed out from vodka and something night. I'm okay Caroline. Seriously, the thing with Klaus was just something that was going to bring my hopes up then let me down when I actually believed that it was going to happen. I started to believe I actually might get my brother back. But that same day I stopped believing." I look at his face; maybe he has actually started accepting their deaths. My phone interrupted my thoughts. It was Jeremy.

"Hello?"

"Hey" he sounded out of breath. "She bought a bus ticket to go to New Orleans. She just left. I didn't get to catch up to the bus but I saw where it was going"

"Wow that was fast. All in like ten minutes? Why would she go to New Orleans?" Stefan looked at me confused. Then he shook his head.

"That's where Klaus is." says Stefan. I look at him confused. Why does she want Klaus?

"Jeremy, me and Stefan are going to go get her. We will bring her back. Hopefully" I hang up the phone. "I guess we are going to New Orleans."

"We get her and come back. Then what?" of course we would be in Elena drama. That's all we are ever in.

"Actually, no, we are going to have a road trip. We are going to stop in two states: North Carolina, and... Georgia. We stay in both states for three days at least. "He looks at me and smiles "Oh and we need to make a list of things to do. Like go skiing or a carnival or crash a wedding. We aren't going to make this all about Elena. I call someone and tell them to watch her" He nods. He leans in to kiss me, and I smile.

"Well I guess we should start packing." I smile at him and he returns the favor. We walk to his room.

"Okay, then in the car I can tell you the rules." He looks at me confused.

"Rules? For a road trip? Way to take the fun out of it, Caroline." I laugh.

"Shut up. And there's only going to be like one, two rules at most."

Stefan's P.O.V

Caroline and I packed. It's night time. We started driving to our first destination, North Carolina.

"First rule is we don't think or talk about Elena until we get to New Orleans.

Two, we only use a pit stop bathroom if we really need to use it.

Three, we can stay at two bed & breakfast but for the rest we stay at motels. We both can't get drunk at the same time; we can both at least have 2 drinks together. Our budget is unlimited really. If we run out of blood bags we go hunting, no feeding off of people until we get to New Orleans. I want this to be a real road trip so we can only use a map. No phones. We eat junk food. Buy a car freshener, the one that looks like a tree. Oh and..."

"Wow, number three is a long rule, Caroline. I will try to make this the best road trip for you. But I have one rule. No rules. Just have fun." I look at her, smile then look back at the road. Who knew I'd be the one to say to have fun.

"No rules? Wow, but I'm a control freak. There has to be rules... You know what you're right. No rules." she kisses me on the cheek and holds my hand.

"It's really dark so I'm going to drive to a motel. We leave in the morning"

When I get there Caroline was already sleeping. I woke her up and we got a room. I got a room with one bed. I guess we could share it. We did last night. I open the door and place our bag down.

"Wow, we barely left Virginia." She says as she lies down on the bed.

"At least were alone for these couple of nights." I get on top of her and press my lips to her. I kiss her neck then go back to her lips. It gets more intense and passionate. Her hands are on my face. I turn her over so she's on top of me. My hands were on her hips. I stop to catch my breath. She sits up and looks down at me. She smiles.

"I love your smile... You are so beautiful." I smile at her and she leans down to kiss me but this time it was more affectionate. She stops.

"I love you so mush Stefan."

"I love you too." My hands are still around her hips. "I think we should wait a little before we... you know. As much as I would love to, I do respect you." I say hoping she agrees. She nods then smiles.

She lies down next to me. She kisses my forehead then brushes my cheek.

"I still never expected us to happen... I remember when we just met you told me we would never happen." I grab her hand and start playing with our fingers.

"Yeah I remember that. Well, I guess I was wrong." The room got quiet. She stands so I decide to sit up.

"I'm going to change into my Pjs. Do you mind if I change in front of you?" I shake my head 'no'.

She puts her Pjs on the bed then takes off her clothes. She's wearing a black laced bra and underwear. Damn, she's doing this on purpose. She looks pretty damn hot. She's just trying to tease me. I didn't realize my mouth was open. I shake my head and smile. She looks at me then rolls her eyes and smiles. She puts on shorts and a tank top. She goes in the bathroom and brushes her teeth then I go after her. I come back to see her lying down. I look at her.

"What?" She smirks. Fine, two can play this game. I take off my clothes and put on basketball shorts. I turn and she looks at my chest. She bites her lips. I lay in bed with her and smile. She shakes her head.

"Shut up." She smiles and rolls her eyes. We turn on the t.v and turn off the lights. We watch three episodes of Boy Meets World. She said it used to be one of her favorite shows. She's wrapped in my arms. I look at her and see she's asleep so I turn off the t.v. Our legs are intertwined. I kiss her goodnight then lay my head by her shoulder. I close my eyes and smile. It's going to be a good night. I don't know why but I sleep better when I'm with Caroline.

**Hey, guys. Thanks for reading :). What do you guys think about Elena turning off her humanity? :0**

**I'd like to know who you guys ship more: Beremy, Bamon, or Delena.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, Thanks :)**


	7. 7. Teasing Games

Chapter 7

I woke up next to a sleeping Stefan. I kiss him on the nose then stand up. He's still asleep, I walk into the bathroom but I still turn on the water faucet just in case Stefan is listening. I call Klaus. He picks up the phone on the second ring.

"Hello love. You missed me?"

"Klaus, I was wondering if you can postpone the ritual. Stefan and I need to find a cure first. Unless you can find a witch to turn them back to vampires and Bonnie back to a witch?" He groans through the phone. "Look we are on our way to New Orleans so we'll talk there. Its gunna take a while till we get there though"

"Here? Why are you coming here?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." I hung up the phone and quickly brushed my teeth. I heard a knock on the door. I open it to see Stefan with his eyes barely open. He looks so cute. His superhero hair is messed up. I kissed him and it woke him up. He smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower then we will leave when we are both ready." I nod.

While Stefan takes a shower I pick out my clothes. I took out a black pair of skinny jeans and a white laced shirt and a jean jacket. I also decide to put on my black flats with a black bow on top. He came out wrapped in a towel showing his chest. We are not playing this game again. I try not to look at him. I glance at him and smile as I walk to the bathroom. I get in the shower and wash my hair. I get out and change in the bathroom. I open the door to let the heat out. I do my makeup then I plug in the blow dryer. Stefan looks over to me. I turn to see him wearing a buttoned down light denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants. He walks towards me and kisses my temple. My hair was wet so he dried his face with the towel I finished using. He looks at me through the mirror.

"Sit I'm going to do your hair" he looked at me and smiled. He wasn't joking. I turned around and laughed.

"Oh no, you're not" I quickly go to grab the blow dryer but he got it before I did. I try to take it away from him but he puts up a fight. "Stefan, give me the blow dryer. This can cause a fire. Stefan!" He tickles me and I start to laugh. He laughs but he doesn't give up. He wraps me in his arm and pulls me close to him and holds up the blow dryer away from me with the other hand. I'm facing him and our faces are close to each other. I give him a serious look but I can't help but smile a little. I look into his eyes and I just see light and I fall for him all over again though something felt different. He smiles.

"I have the blow dryer. Come on let me play stylist for a day."

"Fine, but if you burn me I will chase you down. "I close the top of the toilet and sit. He grabs a brush and I hear him struggle to turn on the dryer. I turn and look at him. I'm even more nervous now. I take it from him and show him where the button is." Oh gosh. I'm going to leave hear with no hair on my head." I whisper to myself.

"I've never used this thing before" This isn't making me feel any better. He turns it on and begins. Most of the time, my hair was all over my face, some hairs getting in my mouth. I open my eyes one time too see him deep in concentration with his tongue sticking out to the side. I smirk. He looks like a five year old attempting to paint a picture. And what felt like hours he finishes and looks proud of what he did. I look in the mirror.

"Wow Stefan, not bad." I fix some parts of my hair but they weren't major things to fix. I adjust my bangs.

"And you were afraid that I wouldn't do so well." I wrapped my arm around his neck. I look up.

"Well you did burn me like five times, twice in the same spot." I look at him and roll my eyes. He laughs and kisses me.

"What no thank you Stefan? I think it came out good considering that-" I look at him and sigh. I smile.

"Considering that you lived on this earth for like 150+ years and should at least know how to turn on a blow dryer?" He raises his eyebrows. He smiles with a little hurt. I smile "I'm kidding. Thank you sooo much." I kiss him.

"Any time" He kisses my fore head. He lets go of me and grabs our bags to take to the car. I shake my head. Yeah, this won't be happening anytime soon. We were in the car, heading to North Carolina. It was giving a Miley Cyrus song. Party in the U.S.A. I turned up the volume and sang along. At times Stefan would look at me and laugh.

"To much pressure and I'm nervous, that's when the taxi man turned up the radio and a Jay Z song was on, and a jay Z song was on and a Jay Z song was on" Stefan started singing along with me

"So I put my hands up their playing they're playing my song the butterflies fly away!" I start to laugh. He sounds pretty bad. I can tell he's singing from the top of his lungs.

"I'm nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah"

"I got my hands up they're playing my song, I know I'm going to be okay. Yeahh it's a party in the U.S.A. Yeahh it's a party in the U.S.A" i try to hold it in but I can't. I start laughing.

...

"I've always wanted to do that." Stefan was telling me about the time he went zip lining.

"Yeah, the scene was beautiful. The leaves were maple. And you can smell it as you go through the forest. " He smiles at the memories. I smile.

"Stop the car. I'm kind of hungry."

He stops the car so I can grab two blood bags from the trunk. We drank it on our way. What seems like hours and hours we finally got to a fast food restaurant. We went through the drive through. We were close to North Carolina. Since Stefan was driving, from time to time I would stick a fry in his mouth. When we finally got to North Carolina we went to a motel and went into our room. I quickly ran to the bathroom. A road trip with only one stop and no potty breaks. After we settled in our room we went to a club nearby.

He compels the bartender to give us some drinks. We both sat on the stools. We laughed at some guy who was trying to get a girls number and ended up with having whiskey thrown on his face.

"Caroline, I was thinking that night in your house, when you asked me if we were going out. I never really asked you to be mine. We are already together but, I actually want to take you on a date. Make it feel more official."

I smile them look around the bar and nod. "So you're asking me out, on a date, in a bar? How romantic" I joke. He smiles then I lean in to kiss him. I giggle "Yes, of course Stefan. Now let's go dance." I walk on to the dance floor. Stefan grabs my hand and our arms are up. We danced and talked most of the time. I laughed at him do the robot. I sway my hips to the music. Stefan wraps his hands around my hips and he pulls me closer to him. Stefan knows how to dance. He looks pretty hot doing it. He kissed me on my ear. I decided to tease him.

I grind on him to a slower song. It got more intense. I hear a moan in the back of his throat. I smile to myself. He spun me around to face him. His hands were still around my hips. He kisses me and I kiss back harder. He licks my lips and I let his tongue in. Our tongues were wrestling for dominance. I couldn't help but moan. He smiled against my lips. We were still dancing to the song. I completely forgot other people were around us. I stop to catch my breath. He smirks at me. His eyes were bright. I can't help but fall in love with him all over again. I smile. He pecks my lips. He puts his chin on my shoulder. It started giving another slow song. We move slowly to the music, swaying side to side. My arms wrapped around his shoulder. I kiss his neck then I close my eyes, my head on his shoulder. His hands were lower than before. I shake my head and smile. I knew what he was doing. It made my heart beat faster.

Stefan's P.O.V

I felt her heart beat faster as I lowered my hands. I decided instead to lift up the bottom of her shirt just a little bit. My hands on her skin, I knew it would drive her crazy... She looked at me and shook her head. She smirked a little.

"I'm going to get another drink." She walked away pulling down her shirt. Another song came on, it was faster. The dance floor was crowded. I continued dancing but I was getting a bit tired. I turn to see a guy talking to Caroline. She looks annoyed. He grabs her arm and stepped closer to her. My heart beats faster. I run over and push the guy off of her. He falls to the ground. My fangs came out but I quickly put them away. People started to stair. I compel the guy to leave. I know she can protect herself but I couldn't help it.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine. That guy was a creep. I was going compel him but you did it before I had time. Can we go? This was fun but I'm getting tired" I sigh. I smile not showing teeth.

"Yeah, come on." I grab her hand. I drive back to the motel. Caroline was asleep so I carried her to our room. She woke up when I laid her on the bed. She yawned. Confused at first but then realized we were in the motel room.

"I'm going to take a shower." She stands from the bed.

"I'll join you" She turns around and smiles. I feel the alcohol has gone to my head, though I didn't feel drunk.

"Ha, ha" she gets in the shower. I get in after she comes out.

Caroline's P.O.V

The next morning I wake up. I sort of remember last night. I remember dancing with Stefan and some creep trying to get my number. I turn my body but Stefan wasn't there, I sit up. My heart beats a little faster. I see a note on the bed so I pick it up.

_Meet me at 3 PM outside the motel. Dress casual and let your hair down. :) I Love you._

_-Stefan_

_._

**Hmm, what is Stefan planning? I tried to add a bit of a sexy scene. They sure do like their teasing games. I want to thank you guys so much on the reviews. Every time I see them I smile and it motivates me to write. It means a lot to me. School is starting soon so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as much but I will try to keep the updates every week. . :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think about Stefan and Caroline.**


	8. 8. Three Cheese & Monkey Bread

Chapter 8

Caroline's P. O. V

I decide to curl my hair and put on my dark violet skinny jeans, black boots and a black sheer collared buttoned down shirt tucked in my pants. Since its sheer I put on a black tank top underneath. I put on eyeliner and mascara. I stand back and look in the mirror. I look great. . The whole time I was wondering what Stefan was up too. It was 2: 56 so I eat something quick and drink a blood bag. I grab my phone, keys and jacket. I run down stairs and wait for Stefan outside. I'm nervous and excited. I know this is a date because he talked about it yesterday. We are probably going to the movies or something. I see the car pull up in front of me and I get in.

"Good afternoon, I missed you this morning" he said. I smiled.

"Me too...Where are we going?! And am i dressed appropriate. I don't want to look over dressed." I smile. The question was going through my head all day. He laughed.

"I'm sure somewhere in your head you knew I wouldn't tell you. I'm also sure you know this is a date. Just wait and see. Also, you look beautiful, as always. I think it'll work" He smiles. He kisses me then starts driving. I tried to trick him into telling me but he doesn't budge. I give up eventually. What feels like forever he finally says, we are here. I look around and see a forest. We walk towards a little place and Stefan reads the sign.

"Welcome to ZipQuest Waterfall & Treetop adventures" ZipQuest? I turn to him and give him my biggest smile.

"Oh my god, were going zip lining?!" I hug him practically jumping on him. I kiss him. A couple minutes later we are walking with a tour guide. The forest is beautiful. I took pictures of the flowers. Some I haven't seen or would have imagined existed. We eventually reach a bridge. The type that wobbles and every time you take a step you feel like it'll break. Stefan's behind me. I turn to him.

"Caroline you have to walk on it eventually." He laughs.

"What if it breaks?" I hesitate to move.

"It's not like you'll get hurt. You have a harness on. Besides you are about to go down a rope swinging around a forest." he has a point. I was just nervous about how high up we were. I step on the bridge and we continue walking but I stop midway. There was a waterfall and a river. It was so beautiful. I was smiling and I turn to Stefan he was too. I kiss him. I'm nervous and excited. I take a picture of us. They're memories that will stay with me forever. He holds my hand and we keep walking.

Eventually we reach stairs and go up. I realized how much we walked. I can use another blood bag right now. The guy let Stefan and I go together. Stefan was behind me. He straps us together and makes sure we are safe to go down. "You ready?" Stefan whispers to me. Before I could answer the guy spoke.

"Okay son, you want to hold on to her. Someone will meet you at the end. Don't let go of her. " The guy had an accent.

"I won't." I can tell Stefan's smiling.

"Y'all ready?" We nod "Okay Ready set..."

We start going down. My heart stops and I get butterflies in my stomach. The wind was in my hair. The view looked even better than before. It's so beautiful. I scream from the top of my lungs. Stefan screamed too. I'm glad I got to experience this with him. Stefan pointed at something. We saw an even bigger waterfall. It was beautiful. Stefan kissed the back of my head. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds. I hear the sound of nature. I smell the leaves on the trees. It smelt like maple and I smell berries. The breeze felt nice and I feel the water mist on my face. This is better than I expected I couldn't stop smiling. The rope got steeper and Stefan held on tighter. I took a quick picture of Stefan and me.

We finally got to the end of the line. When they got the harness off us I hugged Stefan. I was so happy. He hugged me tight. I look at his eyes; my smile is still on my face. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back passionately. "Thank you so much Stefan this was amazing. I'm so glad you took me here" I have this joy with me and I know this is the beginning of many adventures.

"It's not over yet." I give him a confused look. We walk towards a small cliff where there was a blanket and a basket. If you look down from the cliff there's a river and you can also see another waterfall. The view was amazing. We sit and he opens the basket.

"Macaroni and three cheeses, croissants stuffed with beef and cheese, and for desert monkey bread." He takes the food out of the basket. "Oh and my personal favorite... blood" I laugh.

"Mmm. B+. Wow this looks great. Thank you so much." He serves our food and we start eating. "Oh my god, this is delicious. These croissants are probably my new favorite food" The food was warm. The three cheeses were delicious. I fed Stefan some monkey bread.

"The bread is very mouthwatering and delicious, I ate it at a restaurant once and I loved it."

"Yeah, this breaks every rule of my diet." I sit in between his legs and lean on him. He wraps me in his arms and we look at the view. The sun was going down and it made the scene soothing. The sky was pink and purple.

"I had fun; you smiled so I'm happy.

"I always smile, Stefan, most of the time about nothing. How did you know about this place? It's beautiful."

"I remembered what you said about wanting to go zip lining and so I looked it up and found this place." I sit up and look at him.

"Thank you so much Stefan. This was like the best date, I enjoyed every minute."

"Well keep enjoying because we have one more thing to do. "I sigh then smile. He put his all into his date.

"Okay, but first I need to use the ladies room." We both go to the bathroom. I come out and see Stefan cleaning up the picnic blanket and basket. We have enough food to bring to the motel. He puts it behind a bush then I walk towards him.

"Ready?" He grabs my hand then leads me to the edge of the lake.

"A canoe? Stefan you shouldn't have" I smile.

"I did. I wanted to do something for our first date, something that we will remember and be able to talk about later on." We both go in the canoe. It was big enough for like five people. We row a little down the lake. He stops paddling.

"Well if it was canoeing or going to the movies I would have loved it either way. Again, thank you. How did you manage to do all this in the little time here?"

"I know people. Pulled a couple strings, compelled some people. You know the usual." He smiles. I laugh.

"Well tell those people I said thank you. I had a wonderful time. You put a lot into this date to have me be yours even though I already was. And for that I love you."

"Of course I'll do this for you, you've done so much for me the least I can do is take you on a date." I keep rowing but stops when I realize we are just going in circles. He laughs noticing my confusion on why the canoe wasn't going anywhere.

"Shut up." I splash water on him. I stick out my tongue. He gives me a big smile and that's when I know I'll regret it. "No, no. I'm sorry I'm sorry..."he splashes water on me that goes right to my face and shirt. He laughs. I jump on him making the canoe rock. He falls out of his seat and on to the floor of the canoe. I'm on top of him.

He smirks. "So I do all this and I get tackled in this rented canoe?" I laugh. I kiss him and pull away. My lips were wet from the water. He made a face. I smile. I wipe the water off my face and I wipe the water off of his face. I kiss him again. He has his hands on my neck and mine on his face. His arms are wrapped around my neck. I pull away; I can tell he was a little out of breath.

"All of this started yesterday. Nothing would have happened right now if you didn't come to my house."

"And since then I've enjoyed every minute with you."

We canoed around the lake. Stefan told me stories about the time he was in the army. I told him about the time I spent with my dad when I was younger. We could talk for hours. I decide to wait to tell him that when I was getting ready I kind of found a way to make Damon and Lexi pure human so we can turn them right when they come back. I just need a witch to do the spell.

**Thank you for reading :) I appreciate it. I wrote it all from Caroline's P.O. V for some reason. Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think about the date. Leave a review. Also, you can ask me questions if you're confused about anything.**


	9. 9. Milkshakes & Silvia

Chapter 9

Stefan P.O. V

We showed up to a motel in Georgia. In North Carolina we went to the club and met a couple people. We got so drunk and trashed the hotel, that we were kicked out but compelled the owner to not call the cops.

"The beaches are beautiful here. I came here with Damon and Lexi one time, when Lexi was attempting to make us get along. Twenty years ago. We stayed here for a couple years. It's where I learned to surf"

"You surf? I'll put that on the list of things I need to learn. Maybe one day we can have a surf competition." I smile.

"Okay, it's on. But I'm only doing it so I can give you the satisfaction of thinking you can win." She looks at me and smiles looking offended. She smacks me on my arm.

"Oh, please Stefan. I can sure as hell beat you at surfing." I sigh. I shake my head and smile.

We are both lying on the bed. She stands up.

"Come on. Let's go shopping." I groan. "Or, I can go shopping and then you go try to figure out tonight's plan, maybe party or bowling or something. I'm sure there's plenty to do in Georgia."

"Okay deal. We meet back here at... whenever. No later than six or seven." She smiles then we both leave the motel. I kiss her then we go our separate way. I walk around Georgia. She's right; there is a lot to do around Georgia. It's a little breezy outside. I was hungry so I walk into a small diner. I wait for the waitress to come. The diner wasn't anything special but I know the food here is great. The waitress finally walks over to me. She's in her 70s with curly black hair. She's African American and her skin wasn't as wrinkly as the average. Without looking up she starts to talk.

"Hey Darling, what would you like to ord-" She looks up at me and widens her eyes "Stefan? Stefan... Salvatore?" I smile. Tears start forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Silvia It's nice to see you again." I stand up to hug her.

"Oh it's been years since I've seen you." She gets my order, hamburger and fries with a vanilla milk shake and chocolate whipped cream and a cherry, my favorite. She sits down on the other side of the booth.

"So how's everything. I haven't seen you in years." She gives me a smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Everything is good. I'm here with my girlfriend but she went shopping. Damon and Lexi have passed away so we are trying to bring them back. We are going to New Orleans" Silvia knows what we are. She's a witch and was like an aunt to me and Damon. Damon loved her like family too. We lived here for four years then we moved away. We used to talk to her once in a while but then we stopped completely. When we were here we actually acted like brothers.

"Oh dear, well I hope everything turns out great. Though I don't think you should tamper with the oblivion that theyre in. I stopped doing spells a while ago. I don't have the energy to do it anymore"

"How is everything? You've been her a while. Will you retire any time soon? And I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you. I have just been busy." I finish my burger and drink my milkshake.

"I love it here. It's my home I've been here working at this diner for over 40 years. I'm not ready to retire just yet. I'll give them a couple more years before they can take me away from this place. If I still have energy then it will be almost impossible." I laugh. "And don't you worry about it sweet heart. If it's one thing I learned, it's to enjoy the time you have with people and when they leave just remember those times and I guarantee a smile will come across your face. If it does then there's nothing to regret or to be sad about, just tell yourself that you'll be okay as long as you have the memories. Everyone leaves eventually, when I don't hear from them it usually means that they are living their lives. You two boys and Lexi were like family, when I stop hearing from you two and Lexi I knew it's because you went on to big and better things and I couldn't be any more grateful. I have the memories and that's all I need." I look down and smile. I feel my eyes getting watery. This woman, in the little time she knew us, has always cared for us. Lexi visited her from time to time I should have to.

"Yeah, we did. Doesn't matter how long we live, the world is big and there is always somewhere to visit. Some of the places that I did visit are worth visiting again. I came here for a good juicy burger and to see a person who was like family to me... the only thing Id regret is not seeing her much sooner and more often." She smiles and I know I made her day because she made mine. We talked about how her husband passed away seven years ago. I told her about how I was in the military. She always had a story to tell and I smiled at almost all of them.

"So tell me about that girlfriend of yours." My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I grin.

"She's amazing and very beautiful. I love her. She has blond hair and a smile that makes me fall in love with her all over again. She loves to be in charge and she's very optimistic. When she wants to do something she does it and doesn't give up. She's brutally honest and it's not always a bad thing. She treats me very well. I know she loves me too. We can talk for hours but sometimes we just sit there and I wrap my arms around her. Just having her there with me makes me happy. She's there for me and I know I can go to her for anything. She's my best friend. The best part of her is when she can make everyone smile and have a good time and-" I stop when I realize I'm talking too much. Silvia was just smiling.

"Seems like you're head over heels for her. You should hold onto her as much as you can. She seems like a good one." She coughs but covers her mouth. I was already done with my food.

"Yeah, she is. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow so you can meet her." We both stand up.

"Yeah that'll be nice. Haven't had visitors in years... until today of course" I smile.

"Yeah, seems like a plan. We will take you to dinner or something" She smiles and I give her a hug. She got smaller. "It's so nice to see you again, Silvia."

"It's nice to see you too." Silvia didn't have any children because she was barren. She was the youngest of her family so she was alive to watch her parent die and a lot of her relatives. Even with all that happened to her she still seems like the happiest old women. I leave the money on the table, I say good bye then I leave. I had a smile on my face then walked on the side walk. I came to a flyer on a tree. It read that there will be a ball at the Robinsons Mansion, black tie event. It's in a couple days. It's to greet the neighborhood. Caroline would love to go to this. I went back to the motel and waited for her to return. She came back with a bunch of bags in her hand.

"Hey babe how was shopping." She kissed me

"I love Georgia!" I smile. "Did you find out what we will do today?"

"No, but I know what we will do in a couple days." I show her the flyer and she starts jumping up and down.

"Oh my god! A ball? That means I have to go shopping again. I'm so excited!" She jumps on me and kisses me. She still has a smile on her face. "We can go tomorrow. So what have you done all this time?" She was sitting on top of me.

I smile. "I went to a diner I and Damon used to go to. I met an old friend there." I told her everything that happened, except about me talking about her.

"Aw, she sounds so cute. I would love to meet her. Especially since you seem happy right now... She must have told you something. We can go before shopping." She smiles

"She did. She usually says some things that make me think."

That night me and Caroline just stayed in and watched the lion king. I always tear up on that on part when his dad dies. I fell asleep at the part were scar was about to fall off the cliff. The next day I woke up to hear Caroline taking a shower. I don't know why but I was happy for her to meet Silvia. I feel like her opinion would matter to me about Caroline. It won't change what I feel about Caroline but it'll mean something to know how she feels.

We both decide to go to the mall first. We went into four different stores. We went in one more store because Caroline promised it'll be the last. She tries on different dresses. They were all okay.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Come out." She walks out of the dressing room. My mouth is left hanging. It's a long royal blue dress. It was strapless. Above her waist was beaded in silver. It tightened around her waist then the rest of the dress flowed down to the floor. It was beautiful.

"I can tell by how you're speechless that you like the dress. She smiles.

"That's the one." She bought shoes too and I bought a tux, black tie of course. We dropped our stuff off at the motel and headed to the diner. On our way Caroline and I just held hand in hand.

"So what was your relation to her?"

"She was like an aunt to me. I don't want to say mother because I've only stayed here for four years. Damon loved her. Every time he made snarky comment, she would have a comeback so quick that would leave Damon quiet."

"Hm... I like her already." I smile.

"She's small and smiles a lot. She's a little like you." Caroline smiles. We walk into the diner and it was empty. It was about five in the afternoon. There was just one costumer. I walk up to the lady in the front. She was young and blond.

"Hey, how can I help you?" she gives me a weak smile.

"Is Silvia here today? I was supposed to take her out to dinner today?" she looks at me then frowns.

"Didn't you hear?" I shake my head. "Silvia passed away last night. She had a heart attack. I'm just covering today, then in a couple weeks they shutting this place down." Caroline gasps. I frown. I saw her yesterday and she seemed fine. My eyes water so I nod my head at her good bye then walk out, Caroline shortly behind me. I sit down at a bench nearby. I clench my teeth as hard as I can so I won't start crying. Caroline sits next to me.

"Stefan..."she puts her hand on my shoulder. I look down. "I'm so sorry" I look at her, and I'm trying to beat the urge to cry. I feel a tear fall down. I wipe my face then sigh.

"I'm going to go back to the motel." She grabs my hand. I hold it tight. I was quiet the whole way there.

"Stefan I am going to buy food then I'll meet you up to talk. I know you're hungry." I nod. She's right I am hungry from walking around.

Caroline's P. O.V

I go to a Chinese store. I walked back to the motel. I feel so bad for Stefan. I can tell he was excited for me to meet her. He lost Damon, Lexi, Bonnie and now Silvia. I give him credit; I wouldn't be able to handle all this. I practiced what I was going to tell him when I see him. Maybe I can make him feel little better. I put the key in the door and open it. I see Stefan sitting by the bed crying. I run to him. I never saw him like this. His eyes were red and he was breathing hard. I look at his face and I want to cry.

"Stefan." I grab a tissue and wipe his face. "Stefan what happened you look fine when I left."

"I... I should have... seen her more... and visited her more often. She shouldn't have died... Damon shouldn't have died." He says between every breath. He bites his lip but it's still trembling. I sit next to him and wrap him in my arms. I kiss his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Stefan, about Silvia. We are getting Damon and Lexi back remember."

"I know, I know. But I miss him... so much, Care. He shouldn't have died..." I was so caught up in figuring a way to bring them back I didn't realize that the time that has passed was hurting Stefan even more. A boy needs his older brother. "He should... be here. Gosh I'm so frustrated. We are vampires. We aren't supposed to die. " He was looking down. His face is so helpless. I bite my lip. I don't like seeing him like this.

"We are going to get then back. Forget the ball we are going to New Orleans. I don't like seeing you sad."

"Caroline I'm not only sad I'm frustrated. I feel useless. I couldn't save Damon. I couldn't save Silvia. I loved Silvia like family. I'm older than her but she taught me so much. I shouldn't have just left her. When I tell Damon about her he's going to lose it. We were supposed to protect her. I couldn't even save her life."

"Yes but remember what she said about memories. How did it go?" he sighs.

""Enjoy the time you have with people and... when they leave just remember... those times and I guarantee a smile will come across your face... If it does then there's nothing... to regret or to be sad about, remember the memories you have and tell yourself you'll be okay."" He took a deep breath. He said that word for word. A tear fell down my face. How do I get him pass this break down.

"Okay. So close your eyes and remember the good times." He closes his eyes a couple seconds later tears run down his face and he smiles. He opens his eyes and there's softness to them.

Stefan's P.O. V

"Okay. So close your eyes and remember the good times." I close my eyes.

**20 years ago**

_She puts the pancakes on me and Damon's plate. Lexi helps her out in the kitchen. They got along great. The both join us a couple minutes later._

_"So when are we going to go out and surf?" Damon says while stuff stuffing pancakes in his mouth._

_"The waves aren't strong enough yet. But I do suggest you go now while they are still three feet in height, I'm sure you won't be able to handle the big ones" Lexi says then smirks. I laugh. Damon rolls his eyes and bites another piece of his pancakes._

_"With that hair I'm sure a shark will drag you deep into the ocean and I will no longer have to see you again. You've always looked like shark bait."_

_"So you're saying I look good enough to be eaten? Why, thank you Damon." He gives her a sarcastic smile. We all continue eating._

_"Why don't we get a snack on the way, my treat. Be happy I haven't taken a bite out of you Silvia."_

_"Are you going to lure a girl into an ally and feed off of her? Well The only way you can do that is if you compel her from a distance, and I'm sure you mastered that. Because if someone that looked like you walked up to me, first thing I'd do is run. No doubt" said Silvia. Damon rolls his eyes and smiles. Me and Lexi laugh._

Tears roll down my face and I smile. Caroline smiles back at me in relief.

"Okay we will go to New Orleans, but first I want to stay for the funeral. She doesn't have that much family here for her so I'll be here." Caroline nods her head and we start eating. I didn't eat as much.

**I'm so sorry this is long. I start school tomorrow so I thought I'd give you a long one. I liked Silvia she seemed like a good person. When I wrote Stefan crying I was like aw.  Thank you guys for reading! :) leave a review or ask a question. I love you all.**


	10. 10. One last time

**Okay guys, I just want to say that in Chapter 9 I introduced you to Silvia to show you that Stefan, although he has said goodbye, still feels a hole in his heart for Damon. It's his brother; he has known him his whole life (150+ years). The longer Damon is gone the more he misses him. Silvia brought it out of him somehow. That no one, not even Caroline, can make him forget about that void he has and make him forget Damon and miss him any less, though Caroline does help, as you can see... so what are you waiting for, start reading this Chapter _ lol. (BTW I still haven't watched the Originals. Also I'm posting two chapters on the same day because they go together.)**

Chapter 10

Caroline P.O.V

We watched as they put her casket in the ground. It was windy out and there were a few people here. Stefan was right; she doesn't have much family left. We met two of Silvia's siblings and three cousins. Her co- workers are here as well. I look at Stefan's face, his eyes were watery but he wasn't crying. I hold his hand and he turns his face and looks at me then grips harder. A tear falls from his face. Since not many people were there they asked Stefan to speak. He just talked about how good of a friend she was and how she would always say the right words and never give up. After the funeral we went back to the motel.

He sits on the bed and puts his head in between his hands. He's breathing harder. I sit next to him and put my hand on his back.

"Stefan, do you want to talk?"

"What do you want to talk about Caroline? How I miss my brother and it hurts like hell that he isn't here? That another person I cared about died? There's no point in talking about anything if it doesn't fix what has happened." his voice was louder than usual. I shake my head and sigh. I understand why he's upset so I ignore his tone. I guess I'm no help.

"Um...I'll be down stairs if you want to be alone." I stand up then turn. I grab the door knob but I feel his hand on my shoulder. I turn around.

He shakes his head. He sniffs his nose and tears fall down his face. "Don't go." He bites his lip but it still trembles. "Please" I frown then hug him tight and he sighs.

"Go take a shower, then we'll eat."

"Its fine... you can e-"

"Stefan you are not doing that again. I'm not going to eat without you."

"Okay" He walks into the bathroom. I sit on the bed and I hear the water turn on. This really hit him hard. I feel terrible. I don't know how to cheer him up or anything. I want to be there but I don't know how. I hear him sigh and sniff his nose... I shake my head. I take off my clothes then open the door to the bathroom slowly so he won't hear me. I close it and take of my bra and underwear.

I get in the shower and wrap my arms around his back. My head is on his back. He flinches. He places his hand on mine. I know he wasn't expecting me. He turns around and looks at me up and down. I look down but quickly look up; I don't want him to think I'm staring. I bite my lip. Things can get awkward really fast. I feel a little shy but I get over it... I wrap my arms around his neck, he's tall and I have to tip toe. He hugs me back. The water was warm. He looks at me straight in the eyes. He looks up and sighs; he gives me a weak smile. He pushes me against the shower wall and kisses my lips. His hands are on my face. My arms are around his waist and my hands on his back. He is pressed against me. All of his emotions were into this. There's anger and love, sadness and relief. I kiss him with compassion and love. I pull away and as much as I want to, it takes my all just too say this.

"Stefan. Not now, not while you're like this." He's breathing hard from the kiss. He takes a deep breath.

"I know" His hands are pressed against the wall on both sides of me. He puts his forehead on mine. "Promise me you won't leave me too. That's the last thing I need to break me... forever" he says a little above a whisper. I look into his eyes. They were still red. I kiss him on the fore head.

"I won't leave you, Stefan... I can't, it'll hurt too much from where ever I am." He sighs then hugs me tight. My chin is on his shoulder.

"I love you so much."

I grab the soap and a bath sponge. He scrubs my back and I scrub his back. We are both sitting in the tub. I decide to wash his hair. He sits between my legs. I smile to myself. He actually let me wash his hero hair. When I finish he washes mine. I sit between his legs. He adds shampoo to my hair then conditioner. After he brushes my hair we both just sit there letting the water hit us. His hands were around my waist. He kisses my neck. I turn around and I sit on him. My legs are on both sides of his legs.

"How are you holding up?" He trails his finger on my collar bone between my breasts down to my stomach. He leans into kiss me.

"I'm doing...okay. I like my view so I'm good." I sigh then smile, I roll my eyes. He smiles then he pulls me closer to him. I kiss him and put my head on his shoulder. His fingers tips are on my back he moves them up and down. It tickles and I laugh. He chuckles. I look at him. "But, I think I'll be fine for now on. I'm bringing Damon back so I'm not going to cry about him being gone anymore. Silvia made me realize that even if I don't get him back I will always have a good memory with him and I can use that. But you are the one that actually made me think about them and I didn't feel so alone. I'll be okay. I'm sure you don't like sad mopey Stefan anyways... Having you here with me and knowing you always are just makes me feel better. I can stay in here for hours with you but I'm hungry and I'm just tired of being here. Let's just go to New Orleans" I blush and he strokes my cheek.

"Okay, Ill drive" We both get out and change. We pack our bags and leave. Georgia is fun and hopefully next time we come, nothing bad will happen. But before we leave the state, Stefan goes to the old diner one last time. It's supposed to close so he just wanted to have a burger one last time. We take it to go. I'm driving so once in a while I put a fry in my mouth or take a bite from my burger.

"Oh my god. This burger is really good. I like the milkshake too. Chocolate whipped cream? Never had this" I say with my mouth full.

"Yeah it's my favorite, and Lexis. Damon liked the cheese steaks with avocado and onions." I look at him with my eyes wide open then I look back at the road. Cheese steaks? That sounds really good right now.

"Sad that they are closing. Why didn't they just sell the place?"

"She was the only one that wanted it open all these years. People have wanted to close it but they never had a reason to. It was always clean and safe and the food was cooked perfectly fine. She worked hard to keep it open" We both drink a blood bag. Before we left the boarding house I filled half of the blood bags with animal blood, so Stefan's drinking that. But I drop a little bit of human blood in them.

"So I didn't tell you the other day, which is really late for me to tell you this. Wow. I waited this long?"

"Caroline. Get to the point." he chuckles. I laugh.

"Shut up... anyways the other day I found a spell to make Damon and Lexi pure human so we can change them right after the spell and they become vampires again no aging problem." I feel his eyes stare right at me.

"You waited this whole time to tell me that? You do know that was the main problem to why we couldn't do the ritual right?"

"Yes but it slipped my mind. Besides we need to find a witch to do it."

"Okay, won't be hard." He lightly punches my arm but it still hurt.

"Ow! What was that for?" he laughs.

"That's for waiting so long to tell me? I would have probably saved a gallon of tears if I knew this information." I smile. I smack him on his shoulder. My eyes are still on the road.

"Hit me again and I'll be sure to make it more than a gallon of tears." I quickly look at him and he puts his hands up in surrender. I laugh. He kisses me on the cheek.

A couple hours later Stefan falls asleep. I wasn't tired. I drove all the way to New Orleans. It's beautiful here. There are many lights and pretty buildings. I asked Klaus to text me the address. By five A.M I finally got to Klaus house. I still wasn't tired, maybe a little. The music kept me up and I stopped at DD and bought a coffee.

"Stefan wake up" He doesn't wake. So I shake him "Stefan..." I take of my seatbelt. I kiss him. He groans. "Wake up"

"Where are we?" He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Klaus's house" He gives me a confused look.

"We're in New Orleans?" I nod. "You drove this whole time? Babe I'm sorry. You should have woken me up before. You must be tired."

"Nah, not really. I didn't mind. Let's get our stuff and go inside." We grab our bags and ring the doorbell. Klaus opens the door.

"Hello love, welcome." Me and Stefan walk in.

"Hey Klaus" I give him a friendly hug. Why not, he is letting us stay in his home.

Stefan's P. O. V

She hugs Klaus and I can't help but get a little jealous. I shake his hand.

"We can talk in the morning. I think you both should get some rest. I'll show you to your rooms." Klaus gave Caroline and I got our separate rooms. It was weird but we didn't say anything. I put my stuff by my bed and change into sweats and a t-shirt. I lie in my bed and shut my eyes. I feel someone get into the covers and wrap their arms around my waist. I turn around to see Caroline. I pull her in close to me.

"You know this is the second time you sneak up behind me." I smile .She nods and smiles back at me. The next morning, which is like four hours later, I wake up but Caroline is not next to me. My heart beats fast but I calm down. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and do my normal routine. I drink a blood bag then go down to the kitchen and Klaus is there with... Hope? He doesn't see me and he's just playing with her. He has her in his arms.

"Hey" I walk in and sit at the table. "She's cute, how many months is she?" He looks up at me.

"She's a month... but she looks and acts about four months." He hands her over to me and I start playing with her. She's beautiful. She has brown hair and she has Klaus nose, eyebrows and eyes. I tickle her and she smiles at me. I smile at her. It's amazing how I'm holding the most powerful creature in my arms. I felt her energy before I walked in the kitchen.

"Do you know where Caroline is?" He walks towards me and hands me a bottle. "Okay. I guess I can feed the baby." The milk was pink. "Why is it pink?"

"I don't know where she is... and there's blood in the milk. She's vampire, remember?" I'm asking too many questions... well here is another questions.

"You wanted to talk, about what?"

"Nothing much, I help you, you help me. Everyone is happy. "He gives me a weird smile. " The full moon is tonight, if you're not aware."

"Yeah I know. Hopefully everything turns out okay." Gosh where's Caroline. She's probably out buying stuff. I decide to call her. I notice her name in my phone is 'Care 3 3' in my phone. I smile. She picks up her phone.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Care less than three less than three." She pauses for a second. Then she laughs.

"I see you saw my name in your phone." I smile.

"Where are you? "Klaus is still in the kitchen. I have my phone between my shoulder and ear while I feed the baby.

"I had to do something's." I can tell she's doesn't want to tell me. But I don't question her, if she wants to tell me she will.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Alright, love you." she hangs up the phone. I look at Klaus and he sitting there drinking his tea. Rebekah comes into the kitchen.

"Good morning Stefan." She smiles at me. She comes and smiles at Hope. "Hello, cutie. How's the milk?" She takes the baby and sits down.

"So, Elena has her switch off. But I'm sure once she sees Damon it'll be flipped back on."

"Yes, I saw her. She talked to me the other day. It looks like she doesn't care if Damon is here or not. She refuses to help me but I don't care what she says. I took her blood the other day. All I need is yours." I looked surprise. Wow, that was... something.

"Where is she?"

"Locked somewhere in the house. Don't worry she's fine." I open my mouth to say something but I stop myself. At least she's not going around killing people. I make myself breakfast and some for Caroline if she ever decides to come.

It was the afternoon but the sun was going down. Caroline was still not here. They were preparing everything for the ritual. The witches had set everything up for later on. Caroline comes barging through the door with someone. She smiles at me.

"I found a witch to do the spell." So that's what she was doing the whole time.

"Where'd you find her?"

"I'll tell you later"

**Okay, so I stopped it here because, like I said, there will be two chapters. This is the first one. Not much happened. I'll continue it right where I left off. Thanks for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**What do you think about Stefan's break down?**


	11. 11. Full Moon

Chapter 11

Stefan's P. O.V

I stand and shake the ladies hand. "Hi, I'm Stefan."

"Cynthia" She smiles at me in a flirtatious way. I look at Caroline and she rolls her eyes. I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Care, I made you breakfast but its cold right now. I can make you something else"

"No, it's okay. I ate before I got here." she yawns.

"Go take a nap we have a couple of hours before the ritual." She nods and heads up the stairs.

"So Cynthia, how did Caroline find you?" We both sit on the couch. Klaus was on the other couch and so was Rebekah with the baby. For some reason they were quiet than usual.

"She contacted me a few days ago. At first she asked me to watch over some girl, but I lost the girl. Then she asked me if I would perform a spell for her. I said no but when she came into my shop she somehow convinced me to do the spell. She said she had found my number online and she knew I was a witch. She told me she was a vampire." I shake my head. How did she compel the witch? I would think that the witch would drink or have Vervain.

"Since Marcels little which isn't here anymore, they won't be able to know she's here."

"Sophie's witches are still alive, so they were the once that agreed to help us out." A girl walks into the house.

"Okay we are ready to change the baby to human. We have one off the doppelgangers blood; we just need the other one." I take a deep breath. Caroline is sleeping so it's good if I do it now that she's sleeping.

After I take my blood for Hope, they take more for the ritual. I don't know why they want to change her so bad.

The witches name was Mitan Illustratio . It meant 'awaiting enlightenment' in Latin, which I find very interesting. But she told me to call her Mia.

The witches bring a bowl and put the blood.

"Fac in hoc Doppelganger sanguinem vertunt execrabile humano" Mia repeated the words over and over. "Okay it's done." She put the blood in a bottle. She gives it to Klaus. They aren't going to give it to her yet because then all the connections to the witches will be cut off. We need the connections to bring back Damon Lexi and Bonnie.

I wake up Caroline. I decide to bring Elena too.

"Leave me in here because I can careless if they come back."

"I know you're hungry so come and I'll give you blood."

"I can starve, Stefan." I drag her into the car. We all head to the cemetery. Elena put up a fight but she stopped eventually.

"Okay when you bring them back, Cynthia will do the spell right after. We brought a human here for them to feed on. So me and Stefan will run up to them and feed them our blood, snap their necks and all is well." said Caroline.

There were seven witches. They all stood in a circle. The moon helped the spell and made it a little easier to bring Damon and Lexi back.

Mia stood in the middle and held Hope and the witches all held hands. Hopes energy was strong. They all chanted the same thing. "Pertinent ad me Trans strigae"

"Okay we are connected." Mia handed the baby to Klaus and held the other witches hand again.

"Et invenietis illos quaeso ad me addicte huc" Mia had blood coming out of her nose. She was the only one speaking "Ne nobis noceat, accedir etiam nihil noceat."

Another which spoke "Et vadam ad memoriam relinquunt bene si tibi supplicium"

Out of nowhere two figures appeared in front of us. I smile. Damon and Bonnie.

Mia spoke. "Hold on Lexi wasn't in there; I'll try to find her." a couple minutes later Lexi appeared as well. They were all on the floor trying to catch their breaths and coughing.

Cynthia stepped up to them and said her spell. Hoie isti faciunt pura fuerit, eos qui plerumque et non parte effectus supernaturales" She says it a few times. She steps back and me and Caroline run to give Damon and Lexi our blood. I look at Damon and smile. He looks at me with eyes wide open. He looks like he's been in a lot of pain and I saved him. After he drinks my blood I snap his neck. For some reason it bothered me to kill him. It's ironic, because ive been sad that he's gone then I kill him. Caroline and I stand back. She runs to Bonnie who's crying.

"Bonnie!" she stands her up.

"Caroline. Oh my god." she's breathing hard. As if she's been holding her breath this whole time. She's crying her eyes out and I feel bad. Damon and Lexi are both awake. We bring the person to them and they both feed off of her. Damon still looks like hes in pain. He stands up and his eyes are red. I go to hug him tight. He hugs me back just as had. I missed him so much.

"Stefan." He says in a whisper. He looks confused.

"Welcome back brother." I look at him and tears are coming from his eyes too. What happened on the other side?

"You saved me." He hugs me tight. He sighs. Saved him from what?

I turn to Lexi and she's smiling.

"Stefan?" She hugs me tight. She seems like she's the only one happy. Damon ran to Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" he whispers to her. She shakes her head 'no'. He hugs her tight. Elena comes next to him.

"Damon?" Elena looks likes she's going to cry. He looks at her with wide eyes. He hugs her tight and she's crying into neck. Her humanity switch is on. So much is happening at the same time I don't know what to focus on. Mia falls to the ground. Everyone ran to her. One of the witches stopped us.

"It's okay, shell be fine. Just leave!" Her eyes were watery.

"Yes. Enough with the hugging and crying, I suppose you all want to stay in my home." We all go to Klaus's mansion. We all sit in his living room. Bonnie and Damon sit next to each other. Something is going on. I wonder what... gosh I've been hanging out with Caroline too much. Elena is holding Damon's hand. Klaus went to bed and put the baby to sleep.

"What happened on the other side?" Damon and Bonnie both look down. Things got quiet.

"It was like paradise. I was at my most happiness. But it was different, because it was for the supernatural." Said Lexi.

"So like a supernatural heaven?" said Caroline. She was next to me. Nobody knows about us yet. Lexi smiles and looks down.

"Yeah, it was amazing. But of course I'm happy to be back. I get to hang out with Stefan again." I smile. Bonnie's eyes were puffy from crying so much. Damon starts tapping his foot.

"Bonnie, are you okay? What happened to you?" Bonnie stayed quiet. Her face was serious.

Damon interrupted. "We didn't get to go to paradise and drink coconut water and ride a pony" he looked mad. "Lexi is a lucky one." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you guys so much for everything. I'm fine but I'm tired and I think I'm going to call Jeremy and tell him I'm here." Bonnie frowns then walks off.

I look at Caroline in confusion. Elena is sitting alone. Caroline looks at Elena annoyed. Everything came back to her. I hold her hand to remind her I'm here. She sighs and smiles at me.

Damon's P.O. V

I grab a blood bag in the fridge. I have this anger in me. It's overwhelming and I try to breath and calm down. My skin is crawling and I feel my blood burning me from the inside. I finish then I head back to the living room. Before I walk I hear Caroline yelling at Elena.

"Caroline, I was hurt. What did you want me to do? I loved him and he wasn't here."

"Yeah but you didn't need to turn your switch off. You always do things for yourself. If I tell you I'm going to bring him back why the hell didn't it cross your mind that you doing that just adds more to the problem? Instead of crying you could have helped." I frown. She did it again. I get even madder. I don't know why I have so much anger. Why did Elena have switch off again, it was so hard to turn it back on the first time.

"I didn't want to be sad anymore, Care. Why can't you get that?" They are both standing. Lexi seems uncomfortable.

"Because you don't understand how big of a pain in the ass you can be when you turn your switch off, Elena. I was trying to help you why couldn't you meet me half way?"

"No, you were telling me to move on." Elena looks mad.

"Yes, Elena. Move on, because you acting helpless and not caring for any one, it's not okay. I'm sure when you killed yourself you did not think about Jeremy once. Or when Stefan died you didn't shed one tear for him. Since you so called loved him at one point" Stefan grabs her hand to sit down. He kisses her cheek and whispers something in her ear. They're together? She gives him a weak smile.

I walk in and they all look towards me. I notice Bonnie wasn't here. I'm so tired of everything for today. I'm so glad I'm back here though. It's way better than the other side.

"I'm out. Feeling kind of tired." I look at Elena then walk off. They all say goodnight. I head up stairs and go into one of the rooms. I notice I don't have any clothes so I go to the room where Stefan sleeps and take some clothes. He has a lot of luggage. I take a quick shower. I change then head to my room. In one of the rooms I hear Bonnie crying. I go into that room then speed to her. She was having a nightmare.

"Bonnie, wake up." I take her hair off her face. I wipe her tears away and her eyes open quickly. I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Damon?"

"It's okay Bonnie. It's over. It's not going to happen anymore. I'm here." She sits up and faces me.

"It hurts so much. I feel my blood boiling and I'm so angry. I can't stop shaking." I wipe her tears away again. I clench my teeth.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry for what I did to you on the other side. My apologies will never add up the amount of regret I feel."

"It's not your fault Damon. I know you're sorry. I just can't help but feel that pain over and over again... and it hurts." I hug her tight. I feel a tear come done my face. I sigh.

"Talk to me. What nightmare did you have?" We talk for an hour until she falls asleep. I kiss her temple and walk into the bedroom I'm in. Elena is on the bed. She walks up to me and kisses me. I'm frustrated. I don't kiss her back. I have a lot on my mind.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, Elena." I walk to the bed.

"Damon, tell me what happened?" I turn to look at her.

"Why'd you turn your switch off?"

"You being away were too much for me to handle. I love you Damon and I can't live without you"

"You can't keep switching your switch every time somebody dies Elena. You need to learn to cope."

"It hurts too much Damon. You're back now so all is well. What's the problem?" she takes a step towards me.

"And what if I didn't come back? You need to learn that if a time comes, you need to learn to move on. You can't be eternally depressed because I'm gone Elena. Switching your switch doesn't help anything."

"Damon, I love you. Why are you acting like this, this isn't you. You were in Bonnie's room for a while. Did she tell you something?" She sits on the bed.

"Elena, I can't keep worrying that you are going to drive off the deep end when I'm not here. I have enough to worry about." I feel this anger build up, and I notice my voice getting loud.

"Damon, is something going between you and Bonnie? Why are you so angry with me?" I look at her with a confused look. What?

"What the hell are you talking about? Nothing's going on between us. You want to know what happened. It's like... a supernatural hell Elena. Okay? And it isn't so easy when you've killed over a dozen people for your enjoyment. I'm angry at myself Elena. All I thought about was that I wish I was one of the lucky ones. Lexi, she's a lucky one. I'm also angry that Bonnie, out of all people, gets dragged along with me. She gave up her life so many times and she gets punished for her part in 'setting the world unbalanced'." I pause. I take a deep breath and look down. I lower my voice. "She got it way worse than I did. Than anybody did because she was also the bridge and failed to do what she was supposed to do."

"It wasn't her fault."

" No, no it wasn't her fault that souls decided to over flow her body and make her weak and pass out to switch to this side... but you try to convincing them that. Now I can't help but need to be there for her."

"Who are them?"

"The witches of the supernatural hell. They hate vampires. They say that we think we are untouchable and nothing can happen to us, that we think we are better than anything. Well they proved me wrong. I sure as hell don't want to go back there" I grab my coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to walk around a little bit. Don't wait on me." I walk out and explore the great New Orleans.

**They are back! :) Damon is really angry right now. Poor Bonnie :/ She's taking this really hard. Hopefully Damon will help her through this time. Stefan finally got to see Damon. They will get closer in the upcoming chapters and we get to explore their brother bond/friendship. Caroline told Elena off. LOL you go Care! Hopefully everyone calms down. No, Klaus hasn't given the baby the blood yet. Let's see what happens. Also, the spells that the witches said are actual Latin words. If you translate them you can see what's going on. Thank you for reading. Leave a review :)**


	12. 12. A night of fun and hurt

Chapter 12

Stefan's P. O. V

Everyone has gone to bed. I take a quick shower then me and Caroline go to bed. I couldn't go to sleep and neither could Caroline. I was sitting and she was on top of me. I was holding her hands and she had a grin on her face. Though it was cold out, Caroline had her bra and shorts on. She had a blanket around her and with that she said she was fine.

"Why the constant smiling" I finally said to her.

"I'm just happy. We have our friends back and you have your brother back."

"Thanks to you" I lean in to kiss her.

"Are you happy?" she tilts her head a little bit I fur my eyebrows.

"Of course I am. I have everyone I love here including you. What more can I ask for? Thanks for being there for me, for everything. I would have gone ripper if you weren't here" Her smile grows. She kisses me. I give her tongue, access into my mouth. Her arms are around my neck and my hands are on her back. I turn her and she's on her back. Our lips don't part. I hear a moan come from her. "I want you so bad" I said out loud. She was breathing hard.

"So why don't you?" The room gets quiet.

"Because I refuse to be one of those guys that say I love you, have sex with you then leave. I want to prove to you I love you and I don't need sex to do that. Though I want to... so bad." She gives me a shy smile.

"Don't worry. I believe you when you say you won't hurt me." I lie down and she lies on top of me. I stroke her hair until she falls asleep. I'm not that tired but I'm sure we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow as well.

The next morning I wake up to realize I'm on top of Caroline now. Her breasts are really comfortable. Damon walks into the room but I still lie there.

"Get up sleeping beauty." I roll onto my back waking up Caroline. She groans and covers herself.

"Damon I'm glad your back but please warn people when you enter a bedroom." I get up and toss her one of my shirts. She looks cute when she wears one of my shirts because it's a little big on her. I put on shoes and a shirt. "Where are you guys going?"

"Brotherly bonding. I need to catch up on what's been going on." Caroline furs her eyebrows. It was eight in the morning "We are going to make breakfast then we will go out later." Damon says. His face was serious. We walk out of the room and go to the kitchen. I tell Damon about the deal I made to Klaus. I also told him about the witch that did a spell on them and why I had to kill him again.

"Wait. How was it possible for you guys to go in to Mystic Falls, Markos put a spell." He looks at me confused.

"Yeah, that's what we don't understand. It was lifted but we don't know how. "

"And you guys rebuilt Mystic Grill? How long did that take?" Damon pours the egg onto a frying pan.

"Not long. About a week. Everyone worked on it. They had a karaoke night the first day. Caroline sang two songs and it was like as if the explosion never happened." He nods his head. I had forgotten that's how he died.

"Ken and Barbie, how long has that been happening." I feel the judgment coming on.

"About a month. I really care about her though. She takes my mind off things. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to get through all this. She's my best friend. If you have something bad to say, go ahead. It won't change anything" He shakes his head. We were making breakfast for everyone, pancakes and scrambled eggs with bacon.

"Shockingly I like that you guys got together. I'm glad to see you happy. She seems good for you" I smile.

"Well that's a first."

"Have you had sex with her yet." he smirks.

"No. I don't want to rush this relationship. It's building up nicely. I told her I don't want to say I love you then leave after I have sex with her. I'm afraid to hurt her."

"Are you saying that to respect her or to see that you can actually love someone else who isn't Elena?" I look at him with a serious face. Of course I can love someone else. I love Caroline.

"What are you trying to get at, Damon?" He shakes his head. We continue the breakfast. Everyone comes down later. Bonnie is the last to come down. Elena looks at Damon and rolls her eyes.

"Wow this food is really good." Caroline says with food stuffed in her face. I was sitting next to her. I look at her and she has syrup by her lip.

"I'm glad you like it" I chuckle and wipe the syrup off her face with my finger. Without thinking I lick my finger and continue eating. I look up and Elena looks at me confused. Klaus walks in and pours himself a cup coffee. He doesn't look at any of us. He turns at us then rolls his eyes. He looks like he forgot we were all here.

"Okay. I was being nice because of my brother Elijah. I was trying this new thing of listening to my older sibling for once. I don't like it. I want you all to leave, last thing I need are citizens of Mystic Falls invading my house." I sigh.

"Klaus, you seem off your game and exhausted. I know Hayley's gone so if you need a babysitter for a night, I'll be more than happy to help." Caroline offers.

"Thanks love but I don't take help from others. I have things to do today. Though I wouldn't mind your company" He smirks. I clench my teeth. She looks at me and whispers in my ear. I laugh a little louder than I should. I look at her and smile from ear to ear. Everyone looks confused and I'm guessing none of them used their super hearing. We all continue eating our breakfast.

"Well I was thinking that the girls go hang out with the girls and guys with guys then tonight we all go walk around. There's a lot to do here."

"Sounds like a plan." Lexi says. I smile at her. I love that everyone is here.

In the afternoon all the girls got ready to head out. It took Bonnie some convincing until Damon finally got her to say yes.

Damon's P. O. V

I go into the room Elena is in. She looks at me then continues to get ready. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her. I look at her through the mirror.

"I just want to say that I am sorry. I was mad and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You were hurt so you turned your switch off. It's understandable. I still have this anger with me but I just need to remember I am here with you again. I love you too much and we have so many memories together for me to completely forget about us. I just have a lot on my mind." She turns around and hugs me.

"I missed you so much. It hurt when you walked away." I hug her tight. It feels like it's been forever since I had her in my arms.

Caroline's P. O. V

"I take a quick shower I put on a maxi skirt and a teal sleeveless buttoned down, collared shirt tucked in. I put on black wedges. I curl my hair and put on a little bit of makeup. While I do all this Stefan stares at me. I look at him a few times and he smiles. If it was someone else I'd be uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful." Today he just seems more happy and affectionate. I smile. I like seeing him like this.

"We are going out shopping. I get my two best friends back so I'm really excited." He stands up and wraps his arms around me and kisses me.

"I would really enjoy if you stayed here. But, I'll see you later. Also, interact with Lexi and get to know her." he smiles at me, I go to Elena's room. I open the door and see her and Damon making out. I clear my throat and they both look at me. "Can I talk to Elena?" he rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Sure Blondie. I'll go... check on Bonnie." He walks out and I fur my eyebrows. Why would he check on Bonnie?

"Why did he wa-"

"What did you want to talk about?" She interrupts.

"Elena, I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have been more considerate to your feelings." I say. I'm still not okay with her kissing Stefan.

"Why are people apologizing to me today? I'm the one that messed up. Don't be sorry Care. You were right. I shouldn't have done those things. I'm also sorry for kissing Stefan. I was terrible."

"It's fine." I lie. "Now if you'll join me. It's about time i get to hang out with my best friends." She smiles and we wrap our arms.

We all head out to eat lunch first. I talked about my trip with Stefan but I didn't mention Silvia. Lexi talked about paradise, I and Elena had a smile on our face. It sounds wonderful. I made it clear that yes, me and Stefan are together. Bonnie didn't look herself but I didn't ask. Damon is the only one that talks to her a lot. I've missed her so much though.

"By the way Caroline, I rooted for you and Stefan for a while. I'm glad he acted on his feelings. You two seem great for each other." I blush. I see why Stefan loves Lexi so much. She seems really cool.

"Thanks. He is pretty great. Though I wish I had a warning about his sleeping habits, when hes on top of me I feel like I'm part of the bed. But I'm not complaining." Elena laughs and nods.

"Yeah, Damon too" I look at Bonnie and she seems out of the conversation.

"Bon, seriously what's wrong? You're here now. Let's have fun."

"Um" She clears her throat. "Yeah, you're right." She calls for the waiter and asks for Whiskey.

Stefan's P.O. V

When the girls head out, the guys stay in the house. I hear a noise coming from upstairs. Damon and I check it out. It was just Klaus.

"Klaus, what happened?" he looked frustrated. Hope was on the bed.

"I can't do this. For some reason I can't manage to just simply give her the blood and... Kill her. It's not like its permanent."

"Why do it? She seems very special." says Damon. He picks her up and sits on the bed. This is the most relaxed he looks all day. Klaus hesitates.

"I don't want her to be hybrid. I know she's special, but she's too powerful"

"Ah. I see. You don't want her to be were wolf so you won't have the urge to create more hybrids. You don't wanna personally feel like that's the only reason that you kept her." He looks at Damon and his eyes are red. "If you love her like I feel you do then you won't hurt her" Klaus looks at him serious. Though hes talking to Klaus I get a feeling like hes talking to me too. Klaus throws the bottle at the wall angrily. It breaks and theirs blood on the floor. Hope starts crying. Damon rocks her back and forth. He smiles when she calms down.

"I need a drink." Damon hands her to Klaus. We walk into the living room and bump into Mia.

"Hey Guys, I was just going to check on Hope. I wonder if Klaus turned her yet."

"He's not doing it anymore. He got mad and threw the bottle at the wall. He couldn't take the pressure." says Damon.

"That's... ironic. He puts a bunch of pressure on other people but a little pressure on him and he goes kaboom." I smile realizing the irony.

I see Damon eying her up and down. She has long black hair and hazel eyes. She seems about my age and has dimples on her cheeks. She's very pretty. If I wasn't with Caroline, I would ... Nope. I get rid of that thought immediately. I love Caroline too much.

Caroline's P. O. V

We all bought enough clothes to last all four seasons. While Bonnie and Elena were trying out clothes Lexi and I sat outside the dressing room.

"So tell me about you and Stefan?" Lexi asks eager to know. I smile.

"What else is there to tell, I told you about our trip?"

"Come on, I know there's more to tell. The way he looks at you, I see that there's a lot of love. My boyfriend used to look at me like that" I blush.

"Well Stefan's very sweet. He shows me every day that he cares about me and he gives me another reason to love him more and more every day. I love being there for him as much as he is for me. When he lost Silvia, he was broken and..." Lexi frowns at me. She interrupts me.

"Wait, what? Silvia? Please tell me you're not talking about Silvia from Georgia." Holy crap, what did I just do? "We need to go. Now" She storms away. She looks like she's trying hard not to cry. Elena and Bonnie come out right after.

"What happened?" Bonnie asks worried.

"I'll tell you later, come on lets go" We all get in the car. When we arrive at Klaus mansion Lexi takes no time to get out of the car. We leave the bags in the car. Lexi opens the door and heads too living room. Damon and Stefan were laughing about something. They both look out of breath. H eyes light up when he sees me.

Stefan P. O. V

Damon and I had gotten back from the bar a couple minutes go. I turn and see all the girls and I smile when I see Caroline. I frown when I see Lexi.

"Stefan?" I stand up. Her voice sounded weak, like she was about to cry.

"Lexi, what happened?" I look at her concerned.

"Silvia, Is it true?" I sigh and look at Caroline. She mouths the words 'Sorry'. Damon stands up.

"What about Silvia?" I sit down.

"Um, while I was in Georgia I met up with her, when I went to go visit her the next day she had passed. She had died in her sleep." Tears roll down Lexis face. "I was waiting for the right to tell you, but you guys just got here. I wanted you guys to settle first. She sits next to me. I wrap my arm around her I hate seeing her cry because Lexi never cries. I see Damon's eyes turn red and a tear falls down his face. I see the anger in his face. He punches the wall.

"Damon" Surprisingly Bonnie goes to him. Elena looks at her surprised. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Bonnie has her hands on his face. He has his hands over hers. "Damon, calm down. Everything will be okay."

"Everything keeps happening. Why can't I just have something good" He whispers but everyone can hear him. Elena walks up to him. She kind of pushes Bonnie to the side.

"Damon you do have something good. You have me and I have you. It's okay." She holds his hands and kisses him.

A couple hours later, everyone has calmed down we decide to go out. They were still bummed but Caroline refused to stay inside. We are all dancing in the club, even Bonnie. Caroline walks up to me. She has been avoiding me since I found out she told Lexi about Silvia.

"Are you mad at me?" I look into her eyes and I know she's scared.

"Of course not" I hug her and I hear the relief in her voice. I kiss her hard. "I've missed you all day." We start dancing to the music and might I say I never danced this much unless it's with Caroline.

Caroline's P.O.V

It was getting late and Damon and Stefan were completely drunk. I l thought that the sober coach can take a break for a day. He was bonding with his brother, why would I get in the way with that? I didn't drink that much. We all head home. I had fun and I'm exhausted. This was our last night here. Stefan won me a big stuffed panda. It was adorable and Damon bought a painting to hang at the boarding house. We all tried different food. I have to say New Orleans is a place I will definitely visit again. I took Stefan to the room. I took a quick shower. I changed in the room.

"You are so hot." I look at Stefan and his eyes are half closed. He wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

"And you are so drunk. " He lies on the bed. I take off his shoes and jacket. He pulls me onto the bed and I fall. He pushes his lips to mine and it feels so good. "I love you, Stefan." He sighs.

"I remeneber when Lena used to say that to me. God, I missed her so much. Yo- You know what's funny? How I tried so hard to get with her and kiss her again and then she gets with my brother, then when he leaves and her humanity is off, she kisses me" He laughs. "Isn't that weird? Who knew after waiting so long, it would happen like that. I think about that every time I see her" He closes his eye and falls asleep. I frown then get off him. Why do I try? I'll never compete with Elena. Maybe I should stop.

**Sorry I took so long to update. It's so frustrating to use my computer from how slow it is. Thank you for reading. Poor, Caroline. Leave a review or something :) I have another fanfic called City Lights, for any Delena shippers.**

**Do you think Caroline has a chance with Stefan?**

.


End file.
